


A Trio of Grey

by TheClairina



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Dragon Age: Origins Spoilers, F/M, Multiple Origins, Origins
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-15 12:05:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 27,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12320742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheClairina/pseuds/TheClairina
Summary: Legend tells of three heroes who will rise above the expectations society places on them. Watch as three people from vastly different backgrounds band together to break down the barriers that define what makes a true hero and climb to the top to save the world from an ancient threat.





	1. Viveka Surana

**Author's Note:**

> I finally got an AO3 account, guys. It took me long enough. This is the same story from my fanfiction account, so feel free to read it here or there!

Ice covered her entire body, creating a thick armor to shield her from the onslaught of spells from her teacher, Uldred. Though she was completely protected from his attacks, Viveka could feel her mana draining faster with each minute that passed.

"Excellent! Now, use your blood to keep the spell going!"

Viveka allowed her ice armor to slice into her skin, allowing blood to flow down her arm. The cut stung, but she could feel herself becoming replenished as her blood became her new source of mana. Though she would feel the exhaustion from blood loss after the battle, adrenaline could keep her running for now.

Uldred had been assigned as her teacher for the past couple months. She had passed her Harrowing with flying colors, and the Enchanter had taken a liking to her personality and style of fight. Uldred claimed he could increase her skills. As one of the top students in the Circle, Viveka was willing to learn whatever any of the Enchanters could teach her.

He had brought up the topic of blood magic about a month into their training. At first, she had been hesitant, but the man had assured her that no demons would be involved at the base level. Unwilling to go against her teacher and afraid of the consequences if she did, Viveka agreed to learn the basics of blood magic in case of an emergency.

"Viveka, my dear, your abilities are extraordinary!" Uldred motioned for his student to drop her spells, which Viveka did so gladly. Though blood magic had become second nature to her at this point, the elf still felt uneasy using forbidden magic. "I believe you are ready to go onto the next level."

"The next level? I thought you were only going to teach me the basics, Sir."

Uldred grimaced. "The basics will only get you so far. You cannot stop the templars only using your blood as mana. You cannot make the world fear you with only spells a toddler could cast." He pulled a blade out from his robes and approached Viveka with determination. "The only way to get anywhere is to ally yourself with something not of this world."

Viveka took a step back, attempting to put space between herself and the Enchanter. "I...what do you mean?"

"You think I've gotten this far on my own!" A crazed look covered his face. Uldred brandished his knife and stepped closer to the girl. "Demons, my child, can help you make all your dreams come true. The templars cannot control us if demons are on our side."

"I do not want demons on my side." At this point the older mage had pinned Viveka against the wall, his human height towering over her elven stature.

"You are a fool."

Viveka slipped past him and stumbled toward the door. "I don't want to be part of this."

"You are already part of this. You are a talented mage, and with you on my side, we can bring ourselves one step closer to freedom."

"I refuse. I told you I didn't want demons!" Viveka inched her way closer to the door. At last, her hand touched the metal handle, and she wrenched the door open as quickly as she could.

Uldred sneered. "You will regret this."

The elf ran from the room, tripping down the stairs as she retreated to her room. She didn't understand what had happened. Perhaps this was the reason Wynne and Irving had been so against her training under Uldred.

That night sleep eluded her. Viveka found herself tossing and turning, the memory of Uldred's insane face keeping her awake. When morning broke, Viveka rolled out of bed, exhaustion seeping its way through her body. Despite the weariness in her bone, the elf forced herself to make her way down to the dining hall for breakfast. The room was filled with mages getting their first meal of the day, yet they all seemed to glance her way the moment she entered. Viveka grabbed a plate of food and hoped that it was just the lack of sleep that was making her so paranoid.

"Viveka Surana."

Viveka glanced up at the man who addressed her, fear suddenly overwhelming her exhaustion. The intimidating form of Knight Commander Greagoir towered over her. Viveka shakily stood up from her table and cowered before him. "Yes, sir?"

"I need you to come with me."

He hovered his hand over his sword. Viveka could tell this would be more than just a friendly chat.

Viveka was escorted outside of the hall and met with Irving, other Senior Enchanters, and a large group of templars. She spotted Uldred next to Irving, and he sent a pleased smirk her way. This would definitely be more than a friendly chat.

"Viveka, my child, there have been accusations."

"Accusations?"

Irving sighed. "Uldred claims you came to him last night and begged him to join you in a blood ritual."

Viveka's eyes widened. Surely Irving wouldn't believe such rumors! "That...that isn't true!"

"I told you she would deny it, Irving! Look at her arm! You'll find the cut she used to draw her power from last night!"

Greagoir gripped Viveka's arm and yanked up her sleeve, the cut from the previous night on full display. Other scars from her sessions with Uldred littered her arm. Viveka wished she knew enough healing so that she could've have prevented the scarring. If she had gone to any of the healers, then questions would have been asked.

"It's not what you think!" The templars began to circle her and close off any escape routes. "I haven't summoned any demons!"

"She doesn't deny the blood magic, Irving." Greagoir tightened his grip on the elf's arm. "We'll have to place her under investigation at the very least."

Viveka could feel the panic racing through her. Frost began to coat her fingers and traveled its way up her arm. Gregoir released her with a hiss, already preparing a smite to stop her spellcasting.

"It isn't true! He's lying!" Ice exploded from her body, covering the floor around her. Icicles started creeping their way up the templars' and mages' legs. The templars quickly released a smite, and several of the Enchanters began to cast a fire spell, dissolving the icicles and forcing the elf to her knees.

"Take her to the dungeons. We can't allow her to corrupt any of the other mages."

Two templars hosted Viveka to her feet. Viveka trashed in their hold, refusing to give up without a fight. She had heard stories of the dungeons, and those who were sent down never returned. She desperately tried to call her magic to her aid, but the smite had left her mana reserves empty. In any other situation, she would have resorted to blood magic. However, blood magic had gotten her into this situation in the first place.

"First Enchanter, please!" Viveka was begging at this point. Irving was like a father to her. Surely he wouldn't allow her to be thrown in the dungeon!

Yet, Irving looked at her with disappointment in his eyes. Viveka felt tears fall from her eyes, and she slouched in the templars arms. She had let Irving down.

Viveka allowed herself to be dragged to the dungeon. Her body ached from the lack of sleep and the adrenaline, but she would willingly deal with those if it meant she could feel her mana again. It felt as though a part of her had been severed.

Time passed in the dungeon slowly, or perhaps it passed quickly. Viveka no longer knew the day of the week or how long she had been there. Uldred had visited her not long after her imprisonment, and his words echoed in her ears.

She certainly did regret turning away his offer. She regretted ever agreeing to work with him.

No one other than the templars visited her after Uldred. They kept her stomach full of food and her mana reserves empty. The cell she was locked in was void of anything other than a cot to sleep on and a chamber pot. Viveka missed her old life. It hadn't been perfect, but anything was better than this solitary confinement. She wished they would kill her already. She hoped they would not make her tranquil.

After what felt like years, but was probably only days, soft footsteps made their way down into the dungeon. They were too quiet to match the heavy clanking of templars, but she knew they wouldn't be far behind. Mages rarely went anywhere without their shadows.

To her surprise, Irving opened the door to her cell. A human male stood beside him, armor shining brightly even in the darkness of the dungeon.

Irving looked at the elf before him, taking in her hollow appearance and defeated expression. "Viveka, I come to you with an ultimatum."

Green eyes met Irving's pained ones. "Are you going to kill me?"

The First Enchanter sighed. "Only if that is what you choose, my child." He gestured to the man beside him. "This is Commander Duncan. He is looking for recruits to join the Wardens and fight against the Blight. You can join him, or you can be tried for blood magic. I care for you a great deal, Viveka. I do not want you to die for a simple mistake."

Viveka felt like crying again. Irving had never given up on her, then. Despite how disappointed he looked, she knew he believed her when she said she hadn't summoned a demon.

"Are those my only options?" She didn't want to leave her home, even if her home was currently treating her like a monster.

"I want you to live. Please, go with him and make something of yourself. You are capable of so many things, Viveka Surana."

"I'm sorry." Viveka wiped her eyes and attempted to pull herself together. "I'll go with you, Commander Duncan."

Duncan gave her a small smile and offered her his hand. "It will be a pleasure to have you join us."

Viveka took his hand and allowed him to pull her to his feet. "Thank you for having me." She glanced at Irving and felt the tears threatening to return. "Thank you, First Enchanter. I'll make you proud."


	2. Valerie Tabris

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We meet our next Warden.

Marriage: it was the unity of two willing people for either love or power.

Valerie was not in love with anyone; she was not gaining anything with this marriage, and she certainly wasn't willing. But, her father had arranged it with Nelaros's parents and "it would be a good future for you Valerie no don't give me that look I'm only doing what's best for you."

The elf sighed, blowing her red hair out of her face. Perhaps she should grow her bangs out so they wouldn't get in her face all the time. If only they'd become long enough to get braided in with the rest of her hair.

Sadly, she couldn't sit on her bed all day unless she wanted Shianni to barge in and –

"Get up you lazy butt!" Speak of the demon, and she shall appear.

Valerie sat up and glared at the redhead that had burst uninvited into her room. "I am up! Maker, you should knock next time! What if I had been changing!"

Shianni rolled her eyes. "It wouldn't be anything I haven't already seen. Anyway, Uncle Cyrion wants to talk to you before you leave. I'll help you style your hair before you leave too."

"What does my father want with me?" Valerie asked, rolling off the bed and shuffling over to the chest where she had put her wedding dress.

Shianni shrugged, helping her cousin out of her current clothes and into the simple, slim wedding dress. The dress had jewels covering the top part of the dress, but considering how poor the elves were, it was very likely they were fake. It was a simple design, and despite her hatred of dresses and this wedding, Valerie was grateful her father at least respected her wishes to keep the dress so casual. After the dress was completely on and zipped up, Shianni forced Valerie onto a stool and began braiding her shoulder-length red hair and then twisting it into an updo. It was an uncomplicated style, not much different from her usual twin braids.

"Thanks, Shianni," Valerie said, her green eyes taking in her newly styled hair. Giving her cousin a quick hug, Shianni departed, leaving Valerie alone so she could finish getting ready herself. With her cousin gone, Valerie quickly rushed back over to the bed and pulled out the box she always kept underneath. Opening it, she pulled out Fang, her mother's old dagger. Sadly, her mother had died a while ago, but not before leaving her only child with her most treasured possession and the knowledge of how to use it. Father disapproved of her fighting, but only because he feared she would follow her mother's fate.

Though her mother could not be here on her wedding day, having the weapon with her was a close second as it held so many memories. Perhaps having the blade with her would make the event more tolerable. Slipping it under her dress and into her boot, she headed out of her room to talk to her father. He greeted her with a short hug and admired her appearance with a smile.

He sighed, seeming torn between happiness and sadness. "My little girl," he said with a smile. "It's the last day I'll be able to call you that. I wish your mother could have been here."

Valerie rolled her eyes. "Do I really have to get married? Can't I just stay single until I find the love of my life or some shit like that."

Cyrion shook his head. "It is our custom. You wouldn't be able to escape it no matter how hard you tried."

She groaned, "Right now, I'd give anything to not have to be here. Can't I just run away or something? I'm just going to be unpleasant the entire ceremony. I'm sure you can do this thing without me."

Cyrion sighed sadly, wishing his daughter would be more open to the marriage. "Just…go find Soris. The sooner this wedding starts, the less chance you two have to escape."

"A small chance is still a chance," Valerie teased.

"Oh," Cyrion said, stopping the redhead just before she could leave, "there was one more thing I wanted to talk to you about. The martial training, the swordplay, the knives, and whatever else your mother trained you in, best not to mention it to your betrothed."

"Why not," the elf challenged. "It's a big part of me. If this Nelaros is to marry me, then he should accept me for who I am."

"We don't want to seem like troublemakers. Adaia made that mistake."

Valerie growled at her father. "Don't talk about mom that way. It was the Shemlen who made the mistake, not her." Cyrion opened his mouth to appease his daughter, but she stormed out the house before he had the chance to speak. She didn't want to argue with him over mother today.

She would never understand her father. It always upset her how easily he could accuse her of causing her own death. Valerie knew it was the shems to blame, not her mother. Elves had ever right as humans to carry weapons and defend themselves.

The entire alienage seemed ecstatic about her wedding. Though, they might just be excited about all the drinks going around. If there was anything that would put the alienage in a good mood, it would be free drinks. The entire place was full of people singing and dancing, and it wasn't even noon. Though, elves rarely had something to celebrate over. Perhaps she could forgive them for their excitement. After all they weren't the ones being forced to marry against their will.

Near the altar, Valerie finally spotted the man she had been looking for. Soris was lounging around looking every bit as unhappy as she did. Neither of them wanted this wedding to happen.

"Well if it isn't my lucky cousin. Come to celebrate the end of our independence together?"

Valerie laughed bitterly. "I'd drink to that if I weren't the bride. Something tells me father would skin me alive if he found out I was drunk the day of my wedding."

"At least your groom is a dream come true. Mine sounds like a dying mouse," Soris moaned. Valerie hoped for his sake he was exaggerating.

She snorted, "I don't care how great he is. He could solve all the world's problems, and I'd still hate him."

Soris chuckled, "Still, at least you'll have something good to look at. Come on, let's go introduce you to your dreamy betroth before you say I do."

Hitting her cousin on the arm, she followed him to where their future partners were waiting. Nelaros's face lit up at the sight of her, and Valerie was almost thrilled when a massive crash interrupted whatever he planned to say. Almost.

"It's a party, isn't it? Grab a whore and have a good time! Savor the hunt boys. Take this elven wench here, so young and vulnerable."

Of course, it wasn't a surprise that Vaughan decided to show up on today of all days. Not only was it an elven celebration, but his father was currently out of town. With no one to keep him in check, Vaughan could do whatever he wanted.

"Touch me, and I'll gut you, you pig!" Shianni's voice carried over to where they stood. Valerie tensed, worried for her cousin.

"Please, my lord, we're celebrating a wedding here!"

"Silence, worm!"

Valerie scowled and reached down for her dagger. Words wouldn't do anything about an idiot like Vaughan. Soris grabbed her arm, concern written on his face. "I know what you're thinking, but maybe we shouldn't get involved…"

"I will not let these humans abuse us!"

Soris released her with a sigh. He knew he wouldn't be able to stop her on his best day. "Fine, but let's try to be diplomatic, shall we?"

As they approached the scene, Vaughan caught sight of Valerie and grinned. "What's this? Another lovely to keep me company?"

His entire being was repulsive. "Dream on, scum!" Valerie growled.

"Maybe you should invite it over for dinner!" One of his friends laughed.

Vaughan glared at the small girl before him. "Do you have any idea who I am?"

Valerie opened her mouth, a sharp retort on her lips. However, before she could get the words out, Shianni charged in with a vase and smashed it on his head. He crumbled to the ground. Vaughan's friends rushed over and frantically picked him up.

"You just hit the Arl's son! Are you insane?"

Shianni's eyes widened. "Oh, Maker!"

Valerie sighed. She loved Shianni, she did, but she would prefer if her cousin stayed out of troublesome situations. The elf sent Soris over to comfort her frantic cousin, and she approached the humans fearlessly.

"You'll take him home and stay away if you know what's good for you. Just imagine what we'll do to you if you stay!"

The humans stumbled away from the redhead, muttering to themselves how they'd all regret this. Valerie had a feeling that despite her warning, they would return with a vengeance. That's just how Shemlen were.

"I really messed up this time…" Shianni mumbled. She covered her face with her hands and slouched her shoulders. Valerie wished she could comfort her and promise her things would be alright, but with Vaughan things rarely were.

"It's alright," Soris assured. At least someone had maintained their cool during the ordeal. "He won't tell anyone an elven woman took him down."

"I hope so…" Shianni said, standing up and composing herself. "I should go get cleaned up." Valerie watched her go, noticing little breaks in her otherwise confident walk. Shianni would be alright. They were related, after all.

Amidst all the confusion, Valerie almost forgot about her impending wedding. It was a shame Vaughan wasn't interested in men.

"Are you alright?" Nelaros asked and approached his fiance with concern. Valerie sneered at him, feeling insulted that he would consider her so weak.

"It would take more than a foolish noble to break me."

Soris laughed awkwardly, cutting into the conversation before she could offend the man. "Looks like the Arl's son started drinking too early." He gently pushed the woman beside him near Valerie. "This is Valora, my betrothed."

Valerie attempted to put a more pleasant expression on her face. She would not scare Soris's bride-to-be away, even if he did not want the marriage either. "It's a pleasure."

Soris relaxed at Valerie's kinder tone. "That handsome man is your betrothed, Nelaros."

"I had assumed."

Nelaros took her pale hand and placed a meaningful kiss on its back in greeting. "I am thrilled to finally meet you. The descriptions I've been given do not give you justice." His charming words had Valerie fighting back the urge to vomit. She was not another pretty face to be wooed by pretty words.

"It seems the descriptions of you weren't accurate either." Nelaros smiled warmly at the supposed compliment, but Valerie hadn't meant it positively. He wasn't nearly as handsome as she had been promised. Though, perhaps that was just denial and her way of trying to find a fault in every part of him.

"Are you nervous?"

Valerie took in his worried face and clammy hands. Was she supposed to feel the same way? "I don't get nervous."

Nelaros laughed, obviously thinking she was joking. "I thought I'd stay calm, but now that it's finally happening I don't think I can hold it together."

"Just don't piss yourself on the altar," Valerie bluntly replied. She would not marry someone so weak-willed. If he even remotely had a backbone, he would be able to carry himself through a wedding.

"Excuse me?"

Soris quickly intervened and grabbed Valerie's slender arm. He yanked her away from her betrothed and exclaimed with a smile, "Come on, Cousin. We should let them get ready!"

Valerie allowed Soris to drag her far away from their future partners. Once they were out of sight, she ripped her arm from his grip and scowled, "Why'd you pull me away I hadn't even said anything that insulting yet! If I really wanted to hurt him, I'd have-"

"Your father worked hard to find a guy that would marry you can you please try to at least be civil with him."

"That was me being civil."

"I really don't know how Uncle deals with you…" Soris sighed and rubbed his head. Valerie felt the guilt creeping up. She hated causing her family discomfort. "Could you at least try to be nice to him? He's a really nice guy! He doesn't deserve you telling him that he's going to wet himself in front of the entire alienage."

Valerie glanced at the ground and focused on her foot playing in the dirt. "I...I guess I could not tell him that he's going to pee himself."

"Thank you." That was as much of an apology as he would get from the small elf. "This is important to your father and Shianni. As much as we both hate this, I know we'd both do anything to make them happy."

"I...I will try to be nicer. I'm sorry. I just…" Valerie paused, unwilling to let more of her guard down. She did not want to marry. She wanted to be something more than an alienage elf.

"I understand." Valerie knew he did. Soris had the same dreams she did, though perhaps not as grand. She knew he wanted to travel someday. It would probably never happen now.

"Valerie!" A young elf scampered over to the redhead, barely stopping himself from crashing into her.

Valerie glanced at him curiously. "Theon?"

The boy fidgeted nervously. "There's a man by the gates. I've never seen him before, but he's got lots of shiny armor and swords!"

Valerie and Soris exchanged a glance. "We'll go check it out for you," Valerie assured. "Go find your mother before you get into trouble." Theon's face broke out into a grateful smile before he took off. Valerie hoped he was headed toward his family. The humans were being too troublesome today.

"What do you think he's doing here?"

Valerie shrugged, already making her way over to him. "I don't plan on letting him stay long enough to find out. He needs to get out of here before something bad happens."

"There's an elf with him though."

Looking next to the human, Valerie could see Soris was telling the truth. A thin, sickly looking elf stood next to the human, the staff on her back nearly the same size as her.

"She looks like a mage." Soris voice aloud. "I wonder what a mage is doing so far from the Circle without a templar." He shrugged. "Let's just scare them away."

"We could just kill him," Valerie suggested. Soris's eyes widened, and she hastily put his fears to rest. "I'm kidding that would be trouble we don't need…though it would get us out of this wedding. Let's just go talk to them."

"Good day," the human greeted as the two redheads approached him. "I understand congratulations are in order for your impending wedding."

"What business do you have here, human? The alienage isn't a good place for people like you," Valerie responded, eyes glaring at his unusual politeness. Humans weren't polite to elves, and if they were, it was because they wanted something.

"I'm sorry, but I have no intention of leaving."

She glowered, "Maybe you'll change your mind when I turn your face black and blue." Soris quickly moved to pull her away from the fully armored human, but Valerie easily evaded his grasp. She would not have an unknown threat staying in her home.

"She keeps her composure, even when facing an unknown and armed human. A true gift, wouldn't you say, Valendrian?"

Valerie halted her violent thoughts and turned her attention to the elf standing behind her. Valendrian, her alienage's Harhen, was regarding her interaction with the human with a mix of exasperation and amusement. She looked at Soris for some sort of explanation, but he seemed just as confused as she was at the thought of their leader associating with a shem.

"I would say the world has far more use of those who know how to stay their blades. Ah, that was the reason for the exasperation. Valendrian never did approve of her methods. "It is good to see you again, my old friend. It has been far too long. And I see you have brought someone with you. Who is this beautiful young lady?"

"This is Viveka Surana. She is a recruit I picked up during my stay at the Circle of Magi." The elf blushed under their stares and awkwardly waved.

"You know this sh-human, Elder?" Valerie asked. She knew better than to insult humans in front of her Harhen. Valendrian had given her enough scoldings to last a lifetime. It was a shame she never learned from them.

"I do indeed," Valendrian replied. "May I present Duncan, head of the Grey Wardens in Ferelden."

Valerie bit back her scowl. He was just another shem in a position of power then. Despite the fact Valendrian seemed friendly with him, she could not bring herself to trust the man. In her experience, humans were all the same. Elves were just dirt on the bottom of their shoes.

"As a friend of our Harhen, I will not force you to leave. But know this," Valerie narrowed her eyes at Duncan, "I will not hesitate to kill you if you step out of line. Friend or not I won't let you threaten anyone here."

Soris looked horrified that Valerie had threatened not only an armed human but also a friend of their leader. Valendrian, on the other hand, seemed to grow more exasperated. Duncan chuckled at her threat. "I think it would be an interesting fight. It would be unwise to underestimate someone I have just had the pleasure of meeting."

Valerie fumed at his laughter, feeling mocked. Despite his words, she could not help but feel as though he regarded her as a child.

"I'm afraid I must repeat my children's question, my friend," Valendrian interrupted. "Why are you here?"

"The worst has happened: a Blight has begun." Duncan's cheerful attitude disappeared and left exhaustion in its place. "King Cailan summons the Grey Wardens to Ostagar to fight the darkspawn horde alongside his armies."

"Yes, I have heard the news." Valendrian sighed. "Still, this is an awkward time. There is to be a wedding – two, in fact."

"So I see. By all means, attend to your ceremonies. My concerns can wait, for now."

Valendrian nodded in thanks. "Very well, children, treat Duncan as my guest. And for the Maker's sake, take your places!" Valerie and Soris groaned at the request. Though a human was not necessarily a good interruption, it had managed to distract them from their wedding. If only one of the distractions could be permanent!

"Please, do not let me interrupt further. We shall speak more later." Duncan gestured to the elf beside him and left them to attend to other duties. Valerie glared at their retreating figures and followed Soris over to the altar, which was only a couple footsteps away. The alienage was not that large, after all.

"Oh, Soris," Valora greeted. Much to their dismay, both betrothed were waiting for them at the alter. "I was afraid you'd run off."

"No, I'm here," Soris assured. "I just had to drag this one up here too!" Valerie ignored his teasing, knowing he was only trying to lighten her mood. Usually, she would appreciate it, but it only served to make her feel more annoyed.

"You look radiant," Nelaros complemented, seeming to have forgotten his fiancée's rude attitude from before. Valerie rolled her eyes; she looked the same as she had the moment they met. She held her tongue, though, and offered a fake smile instead. She promised to try to behave herself, after all.

Soris sent a grateful look her way. "It looks like everyone's ready."

"Let's get on with it," Valerie replied.

The alienage gathered around the altar quickly; everyone excited to start the wedding. Mother Boann and Valendrian stood behind the couples along with the handful of elves chosen to be bridesmaids and groomsmen.

"Friends and family," Valendrian greeted, "today we celebrate not only this joining, but also our bonds of kin and kind. We are a free people, but that was not always so. Andraste, the Maker's prophet, freed us from the bonds of slavery. As our community grows, remember that our strength lies in the commitment to tradition and to each other."

With the end of his speech, Mother Boann took his place at the center of the altar and faced the couples. "Thank you Valendrian. Now, let us begin." Clearing her throat, she chanted, "In the name of the Maker, who brought us into this world, and in whose name we say in the Chant of Light, I-" A shriek interrupted the prayer, and everyone turned their attention to the gates of the alienage. Vaughan and his friends had returned to crash the wedding. "Milord? This is an unexpected surprise."

"Sorry to interrupt, Mother," he retorted with a sneer, "but I'm having a party, and we're dreadfully short of female guests." His harsh laugh echoed through the area.

"Milord, this is a wedding!" She scolded.

He laughed again, the sound grating on Valerie's ears. "If you want to dress up your pets and have tea parties, that's your business, but don't pretend this is a proper wedding. Now, we're here for a good time, aren't we boys?"

His men chuckled, "Just a good time with the ladies, that's all."

Valerie felt herself tense as the men started making their way over to her bridesmaids. She had wished for a distraction from her wedding and got the worst possible thing.

"Let's take these two, the one in the tight dress," he thought for a moment before adding, "and where's the bitch that bottled me?"

"Over here Lord Vaughan!" One of his friends shouted.

Terror flooded through Valerie as the men grabbed onto her cousin. Shianni struggled in their grasp, managing a good punch to one of their jaws. In any other moment, Valerie would have been proud of her. She couldn't be proud of her cousin for drawing unwanted attention to herself.

"Oh, I'll enjoy taming her," Vaughan purred. "And see the pretty bride…"

Nelaros placed himself in front of Valerie before she could do anything herself. "Don't worry; I won't let them take you." Valerie felt warmth spread to her cheeks, and she realized that maybe she had misjudged him. However, the feeling was short lived. She could not let herself be a damsel in distress, especially not now. Shaking herself out of her thoughts, she shoved him aside.

"I can't let them take Shianni! We have to fight!"

"Ah yes," Vaughan stated, leering at Valerie's body, "such a well-formed little thing."

Nelaros yelled back, "You villains!"

Vaughan waved him off and brushed the back of his hand against Valerie's cheek. She slapped it away and growled. He laughed, "That's quite enough. I'm sure we all want to avoid further…unpleasantness."

"Don't you dare touch me!" Valerie screamed. Her skin crawled, and she fought back the urge to rip her face off where his hand had been. "I'll kill you!"

"But this is a party; we don't want blood all over the place now do we?" He grinned sadistically. "Oh, we're going to have some fun."

Valerie growled at him, but before she could do anything, she found herself knocked out by one of his friends. Her head hit the pavement hard, and the last thing she heard was Vaughan's ear-splitting cackle.

She woke to a pounding head and achy muscles. One of the women in the room was praying, but she didn't want to open her eyes to see who it was. The lighting would most likely just make her headache worse. However, she knew that if she didn't open her eyes soon, those stupid shemlen would catch her by surprise. At the sound of Shianni yelling at the woman that was praying, Valerie opened her eyes and groaned. Yes, the light definitely made her headache worse.

Shianni's face lit up with a smile. "Oh, thank the Maker you came to. We were so worried…"

"Ugh," Valerie complained, rubbing her head. "I'm going to kill that stupid human, torture him slowly and painfully."

"They locked us in here to wait until that…bastard is 'ready for us.'" Valora said, shuddering at the idea.

"We need to get out of here. I'll kill the next human that walks through that door for a weapon," Valerie explained, attempting to come up with some plan. She had her dagger in her boot, at least, but a weapon that small could only get her so far against so many armored men.

"How? How can we kill them when we have no weapons? They are fully armored!"

"Besides, the door is locked and solid!" One of the other women added.

The elf who had been praying started again. Shianni grumbled, "Great, now this again!"

"Look," one of the women said, "we'll do what they want, go home, and try to forget this ever happened!"

Valora nodded in agreement. "She's right. It'll be worse if we resist."

Valerie wanted to stab herself now, to save herself the embarrassment of the women around her. How could they give up so easily? They hadn't even tried to fight back.

"It'll be worse if we don't!" Shianni disagreed. At least someone shared her mindset.

The lock on the door suddenly rattled, and the woman tripped over each other in an attempt to hide in a group. Valerie found herself at the front of the group, as no one else wanted to be the first to face whatever came through the door.

The redhead sighed. At least she could protect them this way. "Stand behind me. I'll get us out of here alive and kill whoever gets in our way." Valerie snuck her hand into her boot and pulled out her dagger. Thankfully, her mother had assured that she was well trained in stealth. The guards who came through the door didn't even notice her hide the blade behind her back.

"Hello wenches," the guard in front said, "we're your escorts to Lord Vaughan's little party."

"Stay away from us!" The elf who had been praying exclaimed. The guards moved quickly and yanked her out from the hoard of women. Valerie watched in shock as they cut her down without even blinking. She had failed to protect someone. She had been so confident...

"You killed her!"

"I suppose that's what happens when you try and teach whores some respect," the guard replied, acting as if he had just killed a fly instead of a person. "Now, you grab the little flower cowering in the back. Horace and I'll take the homely bride and the drunk. You two, bind the last one. She's the scrapper."

Everyone getting grabbed but her, Valerie discovered that she was the scrapper. There were too many guards to fight. The elf knew she would not be able to kill them all at once. Despite her mind screaming at her to stop the men from grabbing her friends and family, Valerie remained where she was. She would save them once she saved herself.

Two of the guards walked over to her with rope in their hands. They were the unlucky souls who had remained with her. "Don't worry; we'll be perfect gentlemen."

The other continued, "Now, you heard the captain. Be a good little wench, or you'll end up like your friend, there."

"Try it, and see what body parts you'll lose first!" Valerie growled and unveiled her weapon. She had been right in her assumption before. The dagger seemed pathetic compared to their armor and swords.

The guards laughed at her. "We're so scared."

"Uh, hello?"

Valerie gasped as the last person she expected walked through the door. Soris stood there with a crossbow and dagger, looking extremely out of place. Valerie knew for a fact he had never picked up a weapon in his life.

"Oh, look at this: a little elfling with a stolen sword."

Soris locked eyes with his cousin and slid the dagger through the guards' feet. Valerie quickly scooped up the blade, feeling slightly more confident with two daggers. Yelling a battle cry, she charged at the two men, slicing right below their helmets and through the crack with her blade. Their necks were only scratched, but it was enough of a start. They quickly grabbed their own blades, but the shock of an elf knowing how to fight made them clumsy. Valerie took care of them fairly quickly and spat on their corpses as their blood spilled onto the floor.

"I can't believe they killed her," Soris said, grief pouring through his words as he looked at the dead body of the elf they had killed just moments before. Valerie sighed. Nola had been a good friend. She would make sure they came back for her body after the rescue. "Are you alright? They didn't hurt you did they?"

Valerie brushed off his concern. "You know it takes more than that to hurt me." She frowned at her wedding dress; it was covered in blood. She should have known that she was tempting fate with a white dress, even if it was tradition. White was far too easy to get dirty, and Valerie led a very messy lifestyle. She sighed, knowing that even if her father would understand the mess, he would still be upset. Deciding that it was already trashed, the elf sliced the side of her gown up to her thigh to make fighting easier. She felt more at ease, knowing she could move more easily.

"That Grey Warden, Duncan, gave Nelaros and me his sword and crossbow, but that's all we have. The one elf that was with him, Viveka I think, gave me a couple health potions she had made and told me to make the best of them."

"Nelaros is here?" Valerie suddenly felt incredibly guilty for the way she had treated him before. She really had misjudged him, it seemed.

"Yeah, he is the reason we're here. He lost it on those who wanted to 'hope for the best.' I…didn't know what to do."

Valerie sighed, deciding that the next time she saw Nelaros, she would apologize. Any man who willingly broke into the Arl's estate to save her was worth spending time with in her book. "You're here now, that's what matters. I hope you got some lessons on how to use that thing because I have a feeling there's going to be a lot of resistance."

Soris nodded. "Nelaros is guarding the end of the hall. Let's figure this out with him."

Valerie was right about resistance, for as soon as they left the room the women had been held in, the cooks in the next room were questioning them.

"What's this? I don't recognize you, elf. Wait, is that blood! You're bandits, rebels, outlaws! The guards will make quick work of –" The elven cook that was standing beside him knocked him out with his fist.

"You have no idea how long that shem's had it coming," he said, seeming proud of himself.

"Have you seen a group of elven women come this way?" Valerie asked, not bothering with small talk and getting straight to the point.

He nodded. "Yes, dragged them to Lord Vaughan's chambers, they did. You should hurry if you want to help them. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm getting out of here before the storm hits." The elf dashed away, and Valerie didn't try to stop him. She would've have wanted to run away if she was in his position too.

"Well," Soris spoke, "at least we know we're going the right way."

The next room appeared to be a dining hall, as it was filled with long tables and little else. One of the tables had humans sitting at it, and they immediately confronted them. Valerie glanced at Soris, hoping he got the message to prepare himself for another battle.

"Where'd you get a weapon, elf?"

"You better talk quick, scum," another one shouted.

"Oh, this old thing?" Valerie shrugged. "It doesn't really matter where I got it from, now does it? You'll be dead in a second anyways."

Before they could blink, Valerie dashed in and stabbed the throat of one of the men. The other guards angrily yelled and readied themselves for the fight. Valerie growled, adrenaline already pumping through her body as the men charged at her. These guards were easier to fight than the previous ones, as they had taken off their armor for their meal. Most of them hadn't even had weapons! Once their bodies crumpled to the floor, Soris and Valerie continued down the hall. Soris's face was turning a little green from all the killing, but Valerie couldn't bring herself to comfort him. Each battle made her blood pump fast and increased her anger. Her kills become sloppier as they continued through the estate.

Turning a corner, they came upon another door. Shoving it open, Valerie froze in shock at the sight of Nelaros getting cut down by a guard. It happened so quickly, she barely registered that he was dead. The guard shoving Nelaros's body off his sword sent alarms through her head. Valerie saw red. In a haze, she killed the guards quickly, barely giving Soris time to fire an arrow. The guards were dead, but Valerie found that she didn't care. She continued to hack at their bodies, turning them into indistinguishable mush.

"Cousin! Cousin!" Soris rammed into her body, knocking her over. Valerie tumbled to the floor, the force of her fall knocking her out of her trance. "Valerie Tabris get ahold of yourself!"

Valerie panted. Her eyes snapped to Nelaros's body, and she crawled over to him. His body was covered in blood, and the sight of his dead body made her heart ache.

"I'm so sorry." Tears filled her vision, and Valerie allowed herself to cry over the man she never got a chance to truly meet. She regretted her words to him. If she had the opportunity, she would apologize and willingly go into marriage with him. He was a man worth her affection.

Valerie glanced at his body and noticed something bulging in his pocket. Reaching into the pocket, she pulled out a small box that she faintly recognized. She opened it and nearly cried again at the sight of their wedding rings. Nelaros's ring was far too big for any of her fingers, but her own fit her ring finger as if it belonged there. She placed his ring in her shoe, vowing to put it on a necklace later to further honor his sacrifice.

"I'm sorry," Soris said, placing a comforting hand on his cousin's shoulder. "We'll make sure his death wasn't in vain."

Valerie nodded and reluctantly left her fiancé's body behind. Like Nola, she would return for his body. As they traveled through the estate, they fought more guards. She no longer cared what words they said to her, and she found it easy to use her anger and sadness to cut through them. Vaughan's room, thankfully, was not far away. After breaking down a couple more doors and rushing through rooms, Valerie was almost happy to kick open the door to his bedroom.

"My, my, what have we here?"

Vaughan was just tying up his pants when they entered the room. Valerie glanced at the bed to where Shianni was lying. Her hair and clothes were rumpled, and the sight made her anger flare up once more.

"Don't worry," his men assured, "we'll make short work of these two."

"Quiet, you idiot! They're covered with enough blood to fill a tub. What do you think that means?" Vaughan asked, sounding irritated at his companion's confidence.

"Shut up, you bastards!" Valerie gripped her daggers, annoyed by their talking. She wanted to end this and get everyone home. "You're going to pay for what you've done! I'll spill your blood all over this floor!"

"Alright, let's not be too hasty here. Surely we can talk this over…"

"The only thing I want is your head on a stake," Valerie snarled. She didn't give Vaughan time to respond and lunged, daggers just missing his chest. Soris took care of his two friends while she kept her focus with Vaughan. Though he was unarmored, this did not make the fight any less challenging. He was well trained, which was surprising since all he seemed to do was spend his time drinking. It seemed that despite his hobbies, he was still an Arl's son. The battle was long, painstakingly long, and Soris had even killed the two minions before she defeated Vaughan. The noble took a swing at her face, and that's when Valerie took her chance. She ducked underneath his arm and danced around to his back. Before the man could register what happened, she slammed her dagger into his throat. Vaughan crashed to the floor, blood painting the wood red.

"He's dead," Soris said, shock filling his tone. "Tell me we did the right thing, Cousin."

Stepping over their dead bodies, Valerie barely spared them a glance as she headed straight for Shianni. "Those bastards deserved to die for what they've done. I don't care if it was right."

Shianni tensed as Valerie took a seat on the bed next to her. "Valerie…" Valerie dragged her cousin into a tight hug.

"I'm so sorry. I was supposed to protect you."

Shianni ignored the apology and hugged Valerie tighter. Valerie no longer knew who the hug was for, however.

The rest of the women were found locked in the closet of Vaughan's room. Valerie handed Shianni over to the other women, heading to the front of the group so she could defend them from any stray guards. As much as she wanted, Valerie knew they could not return for either of the dead bodies at this time. It was too much of a risk to take given that Shianni was injured and the women were so frightened. She would ensure that someone came back for them though. They deserved a proper burial.

The trek back to the alienage felt longer than usual, but perhaps that was just due to the adrenaline wearing off. Valerie no longer felt anger and sadness. She felt empty and numb. Vaughan's death would bring trouble to the alienage. Still, she could not bring herself to regret killing the bastard.

Valendrian was waiting for them the moment they walked through the alienage's gate. His face was painted with worry, though some of it lessened the moment they entered his sight. He still worried for their health and the repercussions of their actions, but seeing his children safe eased some of the tension.

"You have returned. Has Shianni been hurt? Where is Nola?"

"Nola didn't make it," Valora answered. "She resisted and…"

"They killed her," Shianni finished.

Soris sighed, looking grim. "Nelaros, too, the guards killed him."

"I see," Valendrian replied, sorrow evident on his face. "Would the rest of you ladies please take Shianni home? She needs rest."

"Of course."

With the disappearance of the women, Valendrian turned his attention to the two elves covered in blood. "What happened?"

"Vaughan's dead," Valerie replied. A small part of her sung with pride over her accomplishment, but she knew that now was not the time for celebration.

"Then the garrison could already be on their way. You have little time," Duncan said.

"What should we do?" Valerie did not want Soris to go to jail on her behalf. Hopefully, he could hide before they arrived.

"The guards are here!" Of course, that would be the wish that didn't come true.

"Don't panic," Valendrian comforted. "Let's see what comes of this."

The guards stormed into the alienage, their armor clinking with every step they took. The leader cleared his throat, anger and determination evident on his face. "I seek Valendrian, Elder and administrator of the alienage."

"Here, Captain. I take it you have come in response to today's disruption."

The Captain scowled. "Don't play ignorant with me, Elder. You will not prevent justice from being done. The Arl's son lies dead in a river of blood that runs through the entire palace! I need names, and I need them now!"

Valerie stood proudly and shoved her way in front of the guard. "I did it."

"You expect me to believe one woman did all of that?"

Valendrian responded to that, sounding somewhat proud., "We are not all so helpless, Captain." Valerie didn't know how to feel about that. Valendrian had never seemed proud of her talents before.

"You save many by coming forward. I don't envy your fate, but I applaud your courage. This elf will wait in the dungeons until the Arl returns. The rest of you, back to your houses!"

Duncan stopped the guard just as he was about to grab Valerie. "Captain, a word, if you please."

"What is it, Grey Warden? The situation is well under control, as you can see."

"Be that as it may," Duncan replied, "I hereby invoke the Grey Warden's Right of Conscription. I remove this woman into my custody."

Valerie's eyes went wide. Her? A Grey Warden? Ironic, since she had been wishing for a chance to escape the alienage at the beginning of the day. Now, she wanted nothing more than to turn back time and prevent any of this from happening.

The guard cursed, "Son of a tied down – very well, Grey Warden; I cannot challenge your rights, but I'll ask one thing: Get this elf out of the city, today!"

"Agreed."

"Now," the Captain continued, "I need to get my men on the street before this news gets out. Move out!"

"You're with me now. Say your goodbyes, and see me when you are ready. We leave immediately." Duncan paused. His demeanor shifted to one slightly warmer. "Welcome to the Grey Wardens, Valerie Tabris."


	3. Lirim Amell

Valerie winced at the harsh sun and shielded her eyes from its rays. They had only been on the road for a couple of days, but she could already feel a sunburn creeping its way over her face. Duncan had bought her a fairly nice set of leather armor to replace her ruined dress. It covered most of her skin, but her face was left exposed. Even her ears were turning a bright red since her hair was tied back most of the time. It was a good thing her hair was long enough to protect her neck.

Saying goodbye to her family had been difficult. Her father nearly cried when she told him what had happened, and Shianni looked heartbroken to see her leave. Valerie hadn't wanted to leave her cousin when she was so vulnerable, but the alienage would have suffered if she had remained. She hated leaving, but she hated bringing trouble to home even more.

Soris and Valora could at least get married. Soris had been much more open to the idea of marriage after the events of the day. From what she could gather, though, their wedding was going to be put on hold for a time. There were more important things to be done, such as funerals. Valerie rolled Nelaros's ring between her fingers. She had at least found a necklace to place his ring on.

Her new traveling companions didn't provide much for conversation, either. Duncan occasionally offered up a story or two, but he seemed mostly content with silent travel. Viveka hadn't said much other than a greeting. Valerie wondered why someone so skinny would even consider becoming a Warden. Had she even killed anything before?

"How much longer until we reach Ostagar?" Valerie ached for a resting place. They had been camping for the past two nights, and she would willingly die not to have to hunt her food again.

"No more than two more days if we continue at this pace. We'll stop at Lothering tomorrow for the night and complete the journey early in the morning. For tonight, I'm afraid we'll be camping once again."

"Do Wardens usually camp this much?"

Duncan chuckled, "In the past, the Wardens have camped in the deep roads for months. Sometimes, if we're lucky, we have a fortress we can stay in during times of war."

"Is Ostagar a fortress?"

Valerie turned her head curiously to the elf next to her. That had been the first sentence she had spoken this entire trip.

"It is the ruins of a fortress. We won't be indoors, but it is slightly more glamorous than camping."

Viveka appeared to slouch at the news that Ostagar was outdoors. The elf was even more sunburn than Valerie was. Though she had robes that covered her arms and legs, her face and ears were bright red and peeling. With her bright blue robes, green eyes, and brown hair, the red skin made her look somewhat ridiculous.

"Don't you know any healing spells?"

Viveka jumped, her wide eyes flashing to the other elf. "I...am not very good at them." Her face somehow got even got redder as she blushed in embarrassment.

"You've got to know ice spells at least then."

For the first time, Viveka's face lit up with a smile. "That's actually my specialty." Her smile turned back into a frown. "I don't see how that can help though."

Valerie's brow twitched. Was she dumb or just innocent? "The ice will sooth the burn."

"Oh!" Viveka lit up again. She raised her hand, and small shards of ice appeared in her palm. To Valerie's surprise, the mage placed her hand on her face and stuck the ice to her cheek. When her hand moved away, the ice began to spread until it covered all the burns. Viveka looked somewhat terrifying with a mask of ice.

"It won't melt?"

Viveka shook her head. "As long as I have mana, it won't melt." Her steps faltered for a second, and the ice started to melt away.

"Viveka?" She had started to fall behind.

The mage jumped again. "Sorry!" The ice reappeared on her face, and Viveka stumbled to catch back up.

They traveled in silence once more, conversation feeling forced after such an awkward moment.

The sun slowly began its descent in the sky, and though the group had originally planned to camp out for the night, a tiny house near the forest changed their mind.

"What's a house doing this far away from civilization?" Viveka had dropped her ice mask once the sun disappeared, and Valerie was almost glad to see her normal skin again.

"Should we check it out?"

Duncan waved them away. "I will go and make sure it is safe. We can't leave something so unusual by itself."

The Commander walked up to the front door cautiously and knocked. The air was tense as minutes passed. As Duncan was about to give up and walk away, the door finally opened.

"Uh, can I help you?"

A strong, young man answered the door. His dark features stood out even in the evening light, and his face showed his confusion at the sight of visitors.

"We were hoping you wouldn't mind us camping near your house for the night.

The man shrugged. "I don't mind. What are you all doing down here anyway? This isn't your average rest stop."

"We're headed south to Ostagar."

"You part of the army?"

Duncan shook his head. "Grey Wardens. Those two are my recruits." Viveka waved awkwardly and stumbled to hide behind Valerie. Valerie merely glanced his way.

The man grinned. "Grey Wardens, huh? I've heard stories about you guys. Why don't you guys come inside, and I'll serve up some dinner. I might live alone, but I still have some knowledge of hospitality."

Duncan glanced at his charges, noting the slightly hopeful glint in their eyes. "If it's no trouble."

"It's no trouble at all! I never have any company." He opened his door wider and welcomed them inside. "You can call me Lirim."

"Commander Duncan; these are Viveka and Valerie."

Lirim's home was small and empty. The walls were bare other than a single picture of an old man and woman. The place seemed old; the floorboards creaked with every step they took.

The group took seats at a small wooden table. The kitchen was tiny with only the minimum of supplies. Lirim immediately headed toward a metal chest and pulled out a couple pounds of meat.

"Are you a mage?"

Lirim nearly dropped the meat in his hands, saving them from hitting the floor at the last minute. "I, uh, I fight with a greataxe."

Viveka eyed him curiously. "The meat is frozen, though. At the tower, we often had mages freeze the meat and lock it away so it would stay good. No normal person could freeze meat like that!" There was also the added fact that he ignored her question.

Lirim laughed awkwardly and walked over to the fireplace. "My grandfather is - was - a mage." His face turned sad. "He died about a week ago, though. Templars."

Viveka gasped and covered her mouth with her hands. "He was an apostate then!" Lirim tensed at the accusation. Viveka quickly realized her mistake and hastily assured, "I don't have a problem with that! The Circle...I can understand why some would want to avoid it."

Duncan carefully watched as Lirim started a fire with flint. He fumbled with the rocks, looking awkward using them. "The Grey Wardens often recruit those who do not wish to join the Circle." The men's eyes met, and a silent conversation seemed to be held.

"Well, I'm glad they have that option." Lirim turned his attention back to the food. "I imagine you'll be heading out early in the morning then?"

"As soon as we are able, yes."

Lirim hummed. The conversation lulled into a comfortable silence as he finished cooking. He served the meat with a smile and slid glasses of water to each of them.

"Why do you live so far away from everyone else?" Valerie picked at the meat in front of her, more interested in the man across from her.

"I already told you my grandfather was a mage," Lirim answered in between bites. "He was hunted by templars, so he went into hiding. My parents sent me to live with him when I was a boy."

"Because you were a mage too!" Viveka's eyes shone with excitement. Lirim was a living example that nice mages could live outside the Circle.

"Because he needed help."

Viveka pouted at his lack of admission. He had avoided her question yet again.

The meal was finished with no more questions about magic or mages. Lirim proved to be a very entertaining host. He had a lively personality and managed to make even Valerie chuckle.

"You can spend the night inside if you'd like."

Duncan shook his head and stood from the table. "The offer is appreciated, but I'm afraid we should camp outside and prepare ourselves for the morning."

"Ah, yeah, right, I understand."

Viveka held back a groan at the thought of sleeping outside again. Valerie also found the idea unappealing, but Duncan's word was law. Thanking Lirim for dinner, the three travelers exited his small home and worked together to set up two tents for the night. Duncan and Valerie set traps around the campsite, and Viveka added a couple glymps as well. For once, they didn't worry about getting attacked late at night. Lirim's home was surrounded by a large fence that kept any unwanted creatures out. The traps acted as precautions.

Despite a somewhat good sleep, Valerie had to force herself to get out of the tent in the morning. Dawn had just broken when Duncan came to wake them. He had already taken apart the traps and packed his tent away. She had to wonder just how long he had been up to accomplish so much. Did the man ever sleep? Viveka crawled out of the tent not long after her, and together they took their tent down.

"Ah! Good, you haven't left yet!"

Valerie looked up from the tent and was surprised to see Lirim up so early. A large pack rested on his back along with an extremely large ax.

"What are you doing up?" Viveka smiled brightly at him and strapped her staff to her back.

Lirim glanced at Duncan. "You still looking for recruits, Commander?" He nodded. "There isn't much left for me here. I'm sure the templars will come looking for me any day now. Becoming a Grey Warden would be a much better option than sticking around here or being sent to the Circle."

Valerie raised a brow. "That ax better not just be for show." The weapon was larger than she was!

"I've taken down a couple wild animals but nothing special." He smirked and sent a teasing glance Viveka's way. "I also may or may not have a couple extra tricks up my sleeve."

Viveka crossed her arms and pouted. "I know you're a mage!" Lirim laughed at her expression, neither confirming or denying her suspicions.

"You are certain this is what you want? After the Joining, you cannot return to this life."

Lirim glanced at his house and grimaced. "There isn't really anything here for me anymore. I'd rather do something positive with my life than waste it out here."

Duncan considered his words. "I am not one to turn away help when it is offered."

Lirim grinned, his smile practically lighting up the area. "I won't disappoint you, Sir." He winked at the two elves, causing Viveka to blush once again and Valerie to scowl at him. "It's a pleasure to be apart of the team."


	4. Ostagar

Ostagar was huge. It had high, stone walls surrounding its interior that stretched for miles. Viveka thought that the walls might have even been as tall as the circle; the camp was certainly wider. The structure itself was a little worn down, but in her opinion, it just showed the history it had. She knew that no matter how destroyed it looked, it would be a formidable structure, especially with the strong army that was housed inside and around it.

"It sure is amazing." Viveka jumped as Lirim voiced her thoughts aloud. Perhaps she had been too lost in thought.

"I've never seen anything like it." Though, that wasn't saying much. The Circle didn't really have field trip options.

"I'm just glad we don't have to walk anymore."

Duncan chuckled. "I wouldn't say that, Valerie. There is still a lot of work to be done."

Viveka giggled at Valerie's dejected expression. The other elf was even smaller than she was, but her expressions spoke volumes.

"Ho there, Duncan!"

Viveka watched wide-eyed as a very large man approached the group. His golden armor and hair nearly blinded them as the finally reached the gates.

"King Cailan?" Duncan responded, gripping the other man's hand in a firm handshake. "I didn't expect –"

Cailan grinned, looking overjoyed at seeing Duncan. "A royal welcome? I was beginning to worry you'd miss all the fun!"

"Not if I could help it, your majesty."

This man was the king then! She had never seen him in person and had only heard stories. Viveka snuck a glance at the other two recruits and saw very different responses. Valerie directed an angry glare at the man, while Lirim seemed just as surprised as she was. She wondered what the king had done to earn Valerie's ire.

"Then I shall have the mighty Duncan at my side in battle after all! Glorious! The other Wardens told me you found some promising recruits. I take it these are they?" Cailan turned his attention to the recruits, and Viveka found herself aching to hide behind Lirim. He was a much better shield that Valerie!

"Yes, though I'll allow them to introduce themselves."

Lirim gave a quick bow and a welcoming smile. "Lirim Amell, your majesty."

The king shifted his gaze to Viveka, and the urge to hide increased. Lirim nudged her gently, prompting her to speak. Oh, now they were all looking at her! "Viveka Surana!" She had practically shouted her name in her haste. Cailan gave her a reassuring smile.

Valerie pointedly ignored him when the king turned to her next. Duncan cleared his throat and gave her a stern glare. The redhead sighed. "Valerie Tabris; not that you care who I am." Her tone was bitter. Viveka hoped she would not be punished for such careless words!

"Ah, yes, well," Cailan was temporarily taken aback by her words, but he shook it off with an awkward laugh. "You have quite the group there! Allow me to be the first to welcome you all to Ostagar. We will all benefit from your presence here." He glanced behind him at the guards that seemed eager to pull him away from the conversation. He sighed, looking reluctant to leave. "I'm sorry to cut this short, but I should return to my tent. Loghain waits eagerly to bore me with his strategies."

"I'll join you, then," Duncan stepped beside the king. "I can update you on the news I have heard." He looked back at his recruits. "Go ahead and explore the camp. Just be sure to find me before nightfall. There is another Warden, Alistair, and he will help you gather everything you will need."

"Of course, Sir," Lirim assured with a grin. Duncan took one last look at his recruits before departing with the king, the latter already talking adamantly with his hands.

Lirim turned his attention to the elves beside him. "Shall we go exploring then?"

Viveka stepped closer to him and nodded. "I'd rather not go alone."

"I'm going to go find this Alistair," Valerie replied. "I want to get this over with."

Lirim shrugged. "Suit yourself." He gently pulled Viveka's sleeve and walked away from the redhead.

Viveka took in the sights of the camp as they explored. She had never seen so many people in one place; even when the tower was overflowing with students, it didn't compare to the number of people running around.

"So," Lirim began. Viveka glanced up at him curiously. "You lived in the Circle? I've heard some pretty nasty things about it."

Viveka turned her gaze to her feet. "It was not all bad. There were as many good people as there were horrible." She lifted her head back up. "What was it like as an apostate? Surely it wasn't always good."

"Living with an apostate had its ups and downs." Viveka let out a frustrated groan. Was it so hard to admit he had magic! "But despite having to constantly watch our backs, the freedom was nice. We didn't have to follow any rules but our own."

"Sometimes rules are meant to be followed." The words were strangely eerie coming from such a small, quiet person. He wondered just what she meant by that.

The two walked in silence, the air slightly tense between them.

"Lirim." Viveka yanked on the man arm and pointed in the direction of the kennels. "Are those mabari?"

Lirim looked over at the dogs and nodded. "They are. You wanna go check them out?"

The elf's face lit up, a much more pleasant sight than her depressed expression. "I've never seen mabari before!" Lirim held back a chuckle and allowed himself to be dragged across the camp.

Viveka took in the kennels before her and tried to contain her excitement. The dogs were all extremely large, yet their faces were adorable! She wanted to take all of them and run away from the war.

"Are you the new Wardens?"

Viveka shifted her gaze to the man that spoke. His figure was weary with exhaustion, and his clothes were stained with mud and drool.

"We are," Lirim answered. "What do you need?"

The man pointed to one of the dogs. "This mabari's owner died in the last battle. The poor hound swallowed darkspawn blood. I have medicine that might help him, but I need him muzzled first."

The mabari whimpered, and Viveka felt her heart break. "I'll help you."

Tension left the man's body. "I'll let you into the pen then. Let him smell you, and we'll know right away if he'll respond. I'd hate to have to put him down."

Viveka entered the pen, and the dog sat up immediately. He stance was defensive, and Viveka worried he would attack her. The dog probably weighed more than she did! Lirim offered her an encouraging smile when she looked his way, and Viveka found the courage to offer the dog her hand to sniff. The dog loosened its stance and bowed its head to her. Viveka quickly slipped the muzzle on the dog and stumbled out of the pen. The dog watched her leave with sad eyes.

"Well done! Now I can treat him properly!" The kennel master dug through one of his bags and pulled out a needle. "By the way, you heading into the wilds anytime soon?"

Both recruits shrugged. "It's possible," Lirim replied. "Why?

"There's a particular herb I could use to improve the dog's chances. It's a flower that grows in the swamps here if I remember correctly. It's called the wilds flower."

"We'll keep our eyes out," Viveka assured. She turned to Lirim. "Perhaps we should find Duncan. It's been some time."

Lirim shrugged, "Why not."

While the two future Wardens sought out their Commander, the third found herself struggling to keep her temper in check.

"You there, elf! Where is my armor? Why are you dressed so preposterously?"

Valerie itched to grab at her daggers. How dare he speak to her in such a way. "You better watch who you're talking to, Shem. I'll cut off your tongue the next time you speak to me like that!"

The man glared back. "Watch yourself, elf. I'll get you fired for talking to me like that."

He was a dead man. "I'm here to become a Grey Warden you blubbering idiot! Not every elf you see is a servant for you to order around!"

The man quickly realized his mistake, and his entire demeanor changed. A shaky smile appeared on his face, and sweat coated his temple. "You're…oh! Yes, of course. I…please forgive my rudeness! There are so many elves running about, and I've been waiting for…it's simply been so hectic! I never thought…please, pardon my terrible manners! I…I am just the quartermaster, a simple man, no one special!"

Though his groveling was appreciated, Valerie was not impressed by his apology. "You're lucky Commander Duncan would yell at me if I killed you."

The man squeaked, and if she weren't so annoyed, she would have laughed at such a noise coming out of a large man.

"Ah, you probably shouldn't threaten the man selling armor to us."

Another human man approached the elf, a large bow strapped to his back and leather armor covering his body.

"Maybe if he weren't such a racist pig we could've had a pleasant conversation."

To her surprise, the newcomer laughed. "I suppose you got a point there!" He held out his hand to her. "The name's Daveth. You are?"

Valerie reluctantly shook his hand. "Valerie."

"One of the new recruits then? I've heard some stories about you! Some of the guards say you insulted the king to his face!"

The elf scowled. "They exaggerate."

Daveth shrugged. "Either way, wouldn't want to get on your bad side. You could kill a man just with that nasty glare of yours!"

She wasn't sure if that was a compliment. "Thanks?"

"You excited for the Joining then?"

"Hard to be excited about something you know nothing about." Daveth's smile was starting to annoy her. She didn't want to converse with him anymore. "I'm actually supposed to be going to find Alistair now…" Valerie began inching away from him.

"Ah!" Daveth waved her away. "Don't let me get in your way then! I suppose I'll see you later then!"

Valerie gave an awkward wave back. "I guess." She shuffled away from him before he could change his mind about letting her go. The elf climbed the stairs not far away, hoping to find the man she was looking for. Alas, she found herself drawn toward a man covered in splintmail armor and a mage arguing.

"Tell her I will not be harassed in this manner!" The mage's face was bright red, and Valerie wondered just what they were fighting about.

"Yes, I was harassing you by delivering a message." The human in armor was not helping the situation with his sarcasm. The mage looked ready to fry his face off.

"Your glibness does you no credit."

"Here I thought we were getting along so well. I was even going to name one of my children after you…the grumpy one."

"Enough!" The mage growled, seeming fed up with the other man. "I will speak to the woman if I must! Get out of my way, fool!"

The mage stormed off, and the other man turned his attention to Valerie. A pleased smile was on his face despite the unpleasant conversation he just had. "The one good thing about the Blight is how it brings people together."

Valerie raised an eyebrow. "You're a very strange man."

"You are not the first to tell me that." He took in Valerie's appearance. "Are you one of the new recruits? The elf from Denerim?" Alistair shuffled awkwardly. "I'm afraid I don't know your actual name though."

"Valerie Tabris," she replied. "You've heard of me?"

The man shrugged. "Word has spread around." He held out his hand for Valerie to shake. "Allow me to introduce myself: I'm Alistair. As the junior member of the order, I'll be accompanying you when you prepare for the Joining."

Valerie held back a groan and shook his hand halfheartedly. What was with people wanting to shake hands today? She didn't want to touch people she hardly knew. "You're actually the person I was looking for." He was friendlier and happier than she expected. Younger, too. "I'd ask you about the Joining, but I have a feeling you would be willing to share about as much as Duncan would be."

"Just try not to worry about it. It will…just distract you." Alistair offered an apologetic smile. "So, have you ever actually encountered darkspawn before?"

"Not yet, though I'm sure that will change."

"When I fought my first one, I wasn't prepared for how monstrous it was. I can't say I'm looking forward to encountering another." Alistair gave an encouraging smile and continued, "Anyhow, we should head over to Duncan. It's best to start preparations as soon as possible."

"If you say so. You're the senior Warden here."

Alistair's face paled, and he let out an uncomfortable laugh. "I'm hardly a senior Warden. Duncan is the real leader here."

He really was strange. "Whatever you say. Let's get going."

Duncan had set up a small campsite not far from where Valerie had found Alistair. Valerie was just glad she wouldn't have to search the entire place for him. Lirim and Viveka were already waiting at the camp with two other men beside them. One of the men she recognized as Daveth, but the other was someone she hadn't met before. The greatsword strapped to his back was nearly the size of Lirim's greataxe.

"Ah, you found Alistair, then." Duncan greeted once the two were in his sight. "Good, I'll assume you are ready to begin preparations. Assuming, of course, that you're quite finished riling up mages, Alistair."

"What can I say," Alistair chuckled. "The revered mother ambushed me. The way she wields guilt, they should stick her in the army.

Duncan sighed and gave him a disappointed look. "She forced you to sass the mages, did she? We cannot afford to antagonize anyone, Alistair. We don't need to give anyone more ammunition against us."

Alistair's smile disappeared, and he looked thoroughly ashamed."You're right, Duncan. I apologize."

Duncan's only acknowledgment toward his apology was a sharp nod. "Now then, since you're all here, we can begin." He shifted his attention to his recruits. "You six will be heading into the Korcari Wilds to perform two tasks. The first one is to obtain five vials of darkspawn blood, one for each of you."

Lirim crossed his arms, curiosity on his face. "Surely you could've gotten some by now?"

"Of course," Duncan replied. "This is simply to test your skill against the darkspawn and to gather materials to make the Joining more personal."

"And the second task?"

"There was once a Grey Warden archive in the wilds, abandoned long ago when we could no longer afford to maintain such remote outposts. It has recently come to our attention that some scrolls have been left behind, magically sealed to protect them." Duncan shrugged. "The scrolls could be quite beneficial to our cause."

It seemed as though Duncan was just using them as errand boys. Valerie scowled. "You have a location for these scrolls?"

"They would be in an overgrown ruin by now," Duncan answered, "but the sealed chest should remain intact. Alistair will guide you to the area you need to search."

"And these scrolls are?"

"Old treaties, promises of support, made to the Grey Wardens long ago. They were once considered only formalities. With so many having forgotten their commitments to us, I suspect it may be a good idea to have something to remind them with."

Valerie glanced over at the other recruits. They all seemed hesitant to go into the forest, especially one filled with darkspawn. Lirim was the only one that looked slightly alright with the idea. Valerie was uncomfortable herself with the notion of going out into the wilds, but she had a feeling the forest would be the least of her worries. A forest wouldn't compare to war.

Duncan's eyes shifted over his recruits. His expression was soft, and Valerie thought she caught a hint of exhaustion in them. Warden Commander couldn't be an easy job. "Watch over your charges, Alistair. Return quickly and safely."

"We will," Alistair promised.

"Then may the Maker watch over your path. I will see you when you return." With Duncan's words to comfort their nerves, the group turned toward the forest and began their journey to become Wardens.


	5. The Joining

The familiar smell of nature comforted Lirim as he and the other recruits trekked through the wilds. Viveka seemed unhappy to be in the forest, but she also appeared to be admiring everything they passed by. He also noticed her stopping by different trees and flowers during their journey. She must have been looking for that flower for the dog. He hoped the tower taught her how to distinguish between different types of flowers. Valerie, on the other hand, seemed uninterested in the wilds around them. The elf simply marched in front of the group, never pausing to take in the sights.

Valerie seemed to have no problem taking control of their little group. Lirim thought it was odd that Alistair didn't lead them through the forest, but the Warden seemed content to walk behind Valerie. Every so often he would tell Valerie to change direction, but, otherwise, he was relatively quiet.

Lirim found himself walking next to a man who identified himself as Jory. They had met shortly at the camp while waiting for Alistair and Valerie to arrive, so he had to admit that he didn't know much about the man.

"So, where'd you learn to swing a sword, Jory?"

Jory glanced at Lirim. "I was a knight to Arl Eamon in Redcliffe. Where did you learn how to fight?"

Lirim shrugged. "I wasn't ever really taught. But, someone had to cut down trees, and my grandpa couldn't do it."

"Will you actually be able to fight anything?"

"Probably not with much skill, but yes. I've fought wild animals in the past."

"If you want, after the battle, some of the Wardens would be more than happy to teach you some better technique." Alistair slowed his pace so he could stand beside the two. "I don't fight with the same weapon as you, but I might be able to lend some tips at least."

Lirim grinned, "I'd appreciate it. But, don't worry. I have a couple of tricks up my sleeve if waving my ax around doesn't do anything."

Valerie's lack of movement caused them all to halt their conversation. "There's something moving up ahead. Something…" She narrowed her eyes. "Someone is in pain." The elf silently dashed ahead of the group. When everyone caught up to her, Valerie was crouched next to a wounded soldier who was bleeding out on the ground. "Viveka, do you know any healing spells?"

Viveka shook her head. "I was never very good at them. I might be able to…" She paused, seeming to consider her words. "I have some poultice we can patch his wounds up with."

Lirim gestured to Viveka to hand him the supplies. "I can fix him up." The elf gave him a couple packages, and Lirim quickly approached the soldier. "Might want to give me some space, Val." Valerie bristled at the nickname but backed up nonetheless. Lirim ensured that his back was to the group as he allowed a healing spell to wash over the injured man. With the worst of the injuries healed, Lirim wrapped the remaining in bandages and poultice.

The soldier stood up with Lirim's help and regarded the group before him. "My scouting band was attacked by darkspawn. They just came out of the ground!" He distanced himself from Lirim, able to support his own weight. "Thank you for the help! I've got to get out of here!"

"If you head straight that way, you'll reach the camp. I'm sure the soldiers there will be able to help you further." Alistair gestured down the path they had just traveled. The man nodded gratefully and hobbled away.

"An entire patrol of seasoned men were killed by darkspawn!" Jory's face had paled considerably.

"We'll be fine if we're careful," Alistair assured him. Lirim was impressed at how calm the man was for just being a junior Warden.

Jory shook his head. "Those soldiers were careful, and they were still overwhelmed. How many darkspawn can the six of us slay? A dozen? A hundred? There's an entire army in these forests!"

"There are darkspawn about," Alistair replied, "but we are in no danger of walking into the bulk of the horde."

"How do you know? I'm not a coward, but this is foolish and reckless. We should go back."

"You sound like a coward to me," Valerie scoffed. "Are you sure you were a knight?"

"I…am simply trying to stay alive. You do not see me fleeing, do you?" Jory forced himself to straighten his shoulders and gain confidence. For once, Valerie's insults resulted in something beneficial.

Alistair ignored the two and continued to calm their worries. "A bit of fear isn't unnatural, you know. Few relish meeting darkspawn up close. I know I don't."

Valerie rolled her eyes. "Being afraid to fight something and enjoying a fight are not connected." She hadn't enjoyed fighting her way through the Denerim estate, but she also hadn't been afraid.

"Well, I'm glad to know there will be someone to protect us." Alistair teased. Valerie simply ignored him. "Don't worry though; all Grey Wardens can sense darkspawn. They won't take us by surprise; that's why I'm here."

"You see, Sir Knight?" Daveth elbowed Jory and gave him a wide grin. "We might die, but we'll be warned about it first."

"That is…reassuring."

A loud shriek from ahead caused the group to stop their teasing. Alistair glanced at the group and pulled out his weapons. "Darkspawn are ahead."

Lirim found himself charging into the fray with Jory at his side. A large group of darkspawn awaited them ahead, and Lirim figured he wouldn't have needed Alistair to confirm that they were darkspawn. Their rotting bodies and the putrid smell took care of all need for introduction.

Lirim had never been in a battle before, and he could tell that many of his companions hadn't either. Viveka stood to the side of the field with a wall of ice to her back. She was hesitantly shooting elemental spells at the darkspawn, but a couple times her spell misfired and brushed one of the other recruits. Lirim had a small burn dusted across the back of his neck. After accidentally setting Valerie's boot on fire - which, thankfully, went out as soon as Viveka noticed her error - the elf seemed to stick to ice spells only. They were much more accurate, and there weren't as many mishaps. Valerie, disregarding the fire incident, was hopping from enemy to enemy without considering any of her allies. She had accidentally stolen one of Lirim's kills at one point, not that he minded. Daveth had taken a spot next to Viveka, shooting any of the darkspawn that got close to the mage. He, at least, wasn't hitting anyone on their side. Alistair and Sir Jory seemed to be the only ones who not only knew how to fight but also knew how to work as a team. The two men were able to cover each others' backs and the backs of everyone else. Lirim didn't really know where to begin fighting. He simply let the darkspawn come to him and took care of them that way. Thankfully, since their group was so large, the darkspawn was taken care of quite quickly.

"Those are what you're all so afraid of." Valerie was kneeling down beside one of the darkspawn, filling up her vial with their blood. "They weren't very hard to kill."

Alistair strapped his sword and shield back into their holsters. "Those were just the grunts. The alphas and generals won't show themselves unless there's an archdemon around. We're just lucky an emissary didn't appear."

Viveka stood up from the corpse below her and slipped her vile into her pouch. "Emissaries are the mages?"

Alistair nodded. "They're stronger than the ones we just fought. Hopefully, you won't have to see any until the actual battle. The senior Wardens usually handle them." Alistair glanced around. "The ruins shouldn't be far from here, actually. We should be able to head back to camp soon."

With their newly obtained darkspawn blood, the group settled back into formation. Valerie retook her position in the lead, though Alistair walked beside her this time. Viveka took Jory's place next to Lirim, and Lirim couldn't decide if he was happy with his new partner.

"I felt what you did back there."

Lirim cocked his head. "I don't know what you mean."

Viveka pointed a finger at him. "You healed that soldier! The others might not have noticed, but I've been around enough healing magic to be able to tell when it's being used."

"I don't know why you're so obsessed with me being a mage." He hadn't minded her questions at first, but now they were started to grate his nerves.

"I don't know why you can't just admit you have magic. No one here is going to hurt you because of it. You're going to be a Grey Warden! They can't lock you away anymore."

Lirim had to remind himself not to lose his temper. She wouldn't understand, having lived in a tower her whole life. "That won't change how they feel about me. People are afraid of magic. People don't like magic."

"You were the one who told me that being an apostate gave you freedom. That doesn't sound like freedom."

"My grandfather wasn't thrown in a dungeon. He could practice his magic when no one was around. When we were alone, he could be himself." Lirim ran a hand through his hair and grimaced when he felt the dried blood everywhere. "Though we were always hiding, we never had to be prisoners. I don't ever want to be someone's prisoner."

Viveka winced. "We can agree on that, at least." She let out a sigh and tried to offer him a comforting smile. "Just know you don't have to be afraid to be yourself around me." She adjusted her pace so she'd fall behind Lirim to give him some space and ended up next to Daveth and Jory. Lirim took solace in the silence to consider her words.

Perhaps he could afford to loosen up a bit.

Alistair and Valerie led the group through the forest until they happened upon a small ruin. Only a couple broken walls remained from the original structure, and in the center of the ruins was a large chest. Alistair approached the chest, a frown appearing when he realized the chest was broken.

"Well, well, what have we here?" A tall, pale woman walked out of the forest behind the chest. A long wooden stick was attached to her back, though Lirim would've been able to tell she was a mage without it. Mage gushed from her being, and he had no double that she was quite powerful. Her golden eyes danced as she took in the group before her. "Are you a vulture, I wonder? A scavenger poking amidst a corpse whose bones were long since cleaned? Or merely an intruder, come into these darkspawn-filled wilds of mine in search of easy prey?" The stranger eyed Valerie curiously, apparently marking her as the group's leader. "What say you, hm? Scavenger or intruder?"

Valerie answered her confidently. "Neither. We're just here on Grey Warden business."

The woman walked closer, eyeing everyone with interest. "I have watched your progress for some time. 'Where do they go,' I wondered, 'why are they here?' And now, you disturb ashes none have touched for so long. Why is that?"

"Don't answer her," Alistair warned. "She looks Chasind, and that means others might be nearby."

The woman smiled in amusement. "You fear barbarians will swoop down upon you?"

"Yes, swooping is bad."

"She's a Witch of the Wilds, she is! She'll turn us into toads!" Daveth was watching the woman fearfully. Lirim wondered if that was how they should all be behaving.

"Witch of the Wilds?" The woman grinned, seeming to enjoy their fears. "Such idle fancies, these legends. Have you no minds of your own? You there," She turned her attention back to Valerie, "women do not frighten like little boys. Tell me your name, and I shall tell you mine."

"You can call me Valerie."

"And you may call me Morrigan if you wish." Morrigan's piercing gaze went back to the group. "Shall I guess your purpose? You sought something in that chest, something that is here no longer?"

Despite the terror in his eyes, Alistair defiantly questioned the witch. "'Here no longer?' You stole them, didn't you? You're some kind of…sneaky…witch thief!"

"How very eloquent," Morrigan replied. Her eyes were narrowed, showing how disinterested she was in Alistair's statement. "How does one steal from dead men?"

"Quite easily, it seems. Those documents are Grey Warden property, and I suggest you return them."

Morrigan scowled. "I will not, for 'twas not I who removed them. Invoke a name that means nothing here any longer if you wish; I am not threatened."

"Then who removed them?" Valerie was not afraid of Morrigan. The woman interested her more than anything.

"'Twas my mother, in fact." Morrigan addressed Valerie again, ignoring the others. "If you wish, I will take you to my mother. 'Tis not far from here, and you may ask her for your papers if you'd like."

Valerie nodded, not even consulting the others in her group. They needed those treaties. "We'll go with you."

"Follow me then, if it pleases you."

Morrigan led the group through the forest, taking them off the path and deeper into the woods. Many of the members stumbled to keep up with her high pace. Even Lirim, who had grown up around the woods, struggled to keep himself from tripping. The witch was incredibly nimble, walking through the forest with ease no matter what was in her path. Luckily, their destination wasn't far from the old Warden tower. The group spilled out of the woods ungracefully and landed in a clearing. In the center of a clearing was a small hut with an old woman waiting outside.

"Greetings, mother, I bring before you six Grey Wardens who-"

"I see them, girl," the woman interrupted, casting her glowing eyes on the group. Viveka shivered when the eyes reached her, feeling as though she was gazing into her soul. "Much as I expected."

"Are we supposed to believe you were expecting us?" Alistair asked, disbelief evident in his tone.

"You are required to do nothing, least of all believe. Shut one's eyes tight or open one's arms wide, either way, one's a fool."

Daveth backed away from the old woman and hid behind the group. "She's a witch, I tell you! We shouldn't be talking to her."

"Quiet Daveth," Jory scolded, though he backed up to join Daveth. "If she really is a witch, do you want to make her mad?"

"There is a smart lad," the woman complimented. "Sadly irrelevant to the larger scheme of things, but it is not I who decides. Believe what you will." She glanced at Valerie. "You came for the treaties, yes? Before you begin barking, your precious seal wore off long ago. I have protected these." She took out a bundle of papers, proving her words.

"You…oh…you protected them?" Alistair said, realization dawning on his face.

"And why not," she replied. "Take them to your Grey Wardens and tell them this Blight's threat is greater than they realize!"

"Thank you." Valerie took the papers and handed them to Alistair. He slipped them into his pack to give to Duncan at a later date.

"Morrigan, take care of your guests."

Morrigan sighed, "Very well, I will show you out of the woods. Follow me." The group turned to follow her, but Viveka felt herself get grabbed and pulled away from the others. Morrigan's mother eyed her with wise eyes.

"Do not let your past hold you back from your true potential." She released Viveka's arm, and the elf stumbled away from her, eager to catch up with the others. Viveka didn't know what the woman meant by her cryptic words.

Morrigan left the group at the gates of Ostagar and returned to the wilds. The group temporarily separated. Lirim and Viveka went to turn in the wilds flower to the kennel master. He was thrilled to see them and even more excited when they handed him the flower. He promised to let them visit the dog after the battle, and he believed it might even imprint on one of them.

Night fell upon the ruins quickly, so Lirim and Viveka hurried to join the rest of the recruits in the chosen area for the Joining ritual. Nearly everyone was already gathered when they arrived; Duncan was still absent. Viveka was still shaken from her encounter with Morrigan's mother, and the fact she knew very little about the Joining wasn't helping her nerves. Everyone around her seemed just as nervous, though Lirim had a strong determination in his eyes. Valerie also appeared to be trying to hold herself together, but the twitching of her fingers suggested she wasn't so brave. Daveth and Jory had similar worried looks on their faces, though Jory looked ready to run.

"The more I hear about this Joining, the less I like it," Jory was pacing across the area, his frantic walking causing everyone's nerves to spike even more.

Daveth scowled, "Are you blubbering again?"

"Why all these damned tests? Have I not earned my place?"

"Maybe it's tradition; maybe they're just trying to annoy you." Daveth was clearly annoyed by all of Jory's worrying.

Valerie scoffed. "Oh shut up. You're both so obnoxious."

"They're just nervous," Lirim defended. Truthfully their arguing bothered him as well, but he couldn't blame them. The Joining was a complete secret. Who knew what they would have to do to become a Grey Warden?

"I only know that my wife is in Highever with a child on the way." Jory stopped his pacing at last. "If they had warned me…it just doesn't seem fair."

"Would you have come if they'd warned you?" Daveth reasoned. "Maybe that's why they don't. The Wardens do what they must, right?"

"Including sacrificing us!" Jory seemed to panic more and more as the minutes ticked past.

"I'd sacrifice a lot more if I knew it would end the Blight."

Valerie tuned out the rest of their conversation, not wanting to bother with their worries. While she also wasn't a fan of the secrecy and didn't want to sacrifice herself for a cause she hadn't joined willingly, she could understand the importance of everything. Perhaps no one would want to join if they knew about the Joining. Then there would be no one to fight the Blight.

"At last, we come to the Joining." Duncan's voice cut through the clearing. He climbed up the steps to join them and stood next to the altar. "The Grey Wardens were founded during the first Blight when humanity stood on the verge of annihilation. So it was that the first Grey Wardens drank of darkspawn blood and mastered their taint."

"We're…going to drink the blood of…those creatures." Jory covered his mouth with his hand, looking as though he was going to puke. He wasn't the only one, though. Viveka's skin had turned an ill color, making her look even paler than she already was and slightly green.

"As the first Grey Wardens did before us, as we did before you," Duncan confirmed. "This is the source of our power and our victory."

Alistair stepped up beside Duncan. "Those who survive the Joining become immune to the taint. We can sense it in the darkspawn and use it to slay the archdemon."

Viveka felt even sicker at Alistair's words. She wanted to ask what he meant by those who survived. Would she die? She couldn't bring herself to speak.

"Let's just get it over with." Valerie tried to act confident, but for once fear was clearly depicted in her eyes.

Duncan nodded and picked up a large chalice. "We speak only a few words prior to the Joining, but these words have been said since the first. Alistair, if you would?"

Alistair gestured to the recruits. "Join us, brothers and sisters. Join us in the shadows where we stand, vigilant. Join us as we carry the duty that cannot be forsworn. And should you perish, know that your sacrifice will not be forgotten and that one day we shall join you."

The words sent a chill through everyone. Daveth was the first one to take a sip from the cup, and everyone held their breath as he drank the blood of those creatures. Daveth crumbled to the ground, an agonizing scream ripping its way out of his mouth. Viveka held back a sob but couldn't stop the tears that fell from her eyes. The screaming stopped as quickly as it had started, and Daveth lay still on the ground.

"I'm sorry, Daveth." Duncan barely spared him a glance as he picked up the chalice and turned to Jory. "Step forward, Jory."

Jory pulled out his sword and declared the ritual to be madness. He refused to drink from the cup. Viveka hid her face in her hands as Duncan ran him through with his sword. She didn't see his death, but she could hear the sword slicing through him and his body hitting the ground. She couldn't stop crying.

"Valerie." The redhead stepped forward and took the cup from Duncan's bloodied hands. Valerie's face displayed her fear, yet she lifted the cup and drank from it unflinchingly. Her body fell to the ground, but she lacked the screams that Daveth had.

"She'll live." Alistair went over and gently moved her body out of the way. Duncan handed the cup to Lirim. Lirim's face had also grown quite pale, but he forced himself to drink from the cup anyway. Viveka felt relief when he, too, fell to the ground without a scream. He would live as well.

"Viveka." With shaking hands, Viveka took the chalice from Duncan. She did not want to drop it. The mage brought it to her lips carefully, and after what felt like ages, she drank from it. The blood tasted disgusting, and she had to force herself to keep it down. The moment the blood was no longer in her mouth, Viveka felt herself get light headed. The ground was suddenly rushing to meet her; hopefully, she wouldn't break her nose. Hopefully, she would live.

Viveka could feel the tainted blood making its way through her body. It did not hurt, but it burned. The burning was her last thought before her mind shut off, and she was greeted with darkness.


	6. The Tower of Ishal

Valerie hadn't had time to wrap her head around what had happened to her. Nothing about her had changed, but at the same time parts of her felt different. Sometimes, she felt a sharp pain in her head whenever darkspawn were around. Perhaps that's how Alistair had been able to sense them in the forest. She had wanted to ask Duncan about it, but they had all been thrown into battle not long after she had woken from the Joining. Lirim and Viveka had survived the ritual as well, and though she wouldn't admit it, Valerie was glad she wasn't the only one experiencing these new things. Viveka had been silent since she woke, but Lirim appeared to be no different. Hopefully, Duncan would be able to explain things after the battle.

Alistair informed them after they all woke up that they would be in charge of lighting the beacon during the fight. Apparently, the Wardens tried to protect their newest members. Valerie appreciated the thought, but the Maker didn't seem to have the same idea. The Tower of Ishal was supposed to have had little to no darkspawn activity near it. They had been fighting the entire way there, however, and the guards outside of the tower had informed them that the tower was overrun. Originally, she had thought it stupid of the Wardens to send all four of them to the tower. Valerie was glad they had now.

"There wasn't supposed to be any resistance here!" Alistair's voice echoed over the sounds of their current battle. The first floor of the tower had been crawling with enemies that had been relentlessly attacking them since they entered. The darkspawn here were more advanced than the ones they'd fought in the wilds. Valerie hoped emissaries and alphas were the worst they'd see.

"Well, you were the one complaining we wouldn't get any action." Lirim's ax cut through one of the archers. His weapon had been consumed by flames the moment the fight had begun. Valerie was starting to believe Viveka's claims of him being a mage. She was also jealous that he didn't offer to light her daggers on fire.

"I wasn't complaining." Alistair kicked a darkspawn off his sword and slammed his shield into another. "I just didn't see the point of sending all four of us to the tower."

Valerie took out the last archer and slid next to the warriors to help finish off the stragglers. "Obviously it was a good thing all of us went." The remaining darkspawn were quickly finished off.

"Where are they even coming from!" Viveka shook as she approached the group. She had been firing her spells safely from the back of the room. "You don't think they flew in through the window, do you!"

"I don't think darkspawn can fly, Viveka." Valerie checked herself for injuries and watched the rest of her companions do the same. "We should keep moving. The sooner we light the beacon, the better."

Thankfully, no one had been badly hurt by the previous battle. The group continued through the tower, grateful that the next room had stairs to lead them further up.

"Ah, I think I found out where the darkspawn are coming from." Lirim directed the group attention to a gaping hole near the stairs.

Valerie glanced at Alistair. "Are they actually smart enough to do this?"

"Outside of a Blight, no." Alistair's expression was grim. "Without an archdemon, darkspawn would never be able to organize themselves to do something like this."

"Viveka, can you do anything about this?"

Viveka bit her lip. "I could freeze the top of the hole and have it act as a barrier. The ice wouldn't be able to hold forever though, and the spell would take a lot out of me. I won't be able to cast another large spell for a while and will have to take it easy."

Valerie grimaced. Leaving the hole open would allow enemies to attack from their backside, but Viveka wouldn't be much use without her mana. "How long is a while."

"I'll be able to cast smaller spells if I rest for a couple of minutes or if I drink lyrium."

"I have some lyrium in my pack." Alistair reached into the small bag at his side and pulled out a vial.

"Cast the spell then."

Viveka hesitantly nodded. She closed her eyes, and after a brief moment, frost-coated her palms. The mage directed the spell toward the hole, and a thick layer of ice stretched across the entire opening. Eventually, the darkspawn would be able to break through, but hopefully, they would have lit the beacon by then.

The mage slouched and gratefully took the potion offered to her. "I wish I had paid more attention to earth spells!" After draining the vial dry, she straightened herself back up. "The ice won't hold for too long. Hopefully, it will be enough time to light the beacon."

The group quickly ascended the stairs only to be met with more darkspawn. They weren't as easily taken down as previous encounters with Viveka handicapped, but they went down nonetheless. Valerie had hoped fewer enemies would be on the higher floors, but it seemed they had infested everywhere.

"At least they aren't very difficult to kill." Lirim sheathed his ax and kicked away the darkspawn that had fallen near his feet.

"You're going to wind up jinxing us." Alistair followed the other man's lead and put his own weapons away. "If we open that door and there's an army waiting for us I'm feeding you to them."

"I don't think I'd taste very good. I am covered in dirt and blood."

"You're not actually going to feed Lirim to the darkspawn, are you?"

Alistair let out a laugh. "Maybe if it would give us time to run away." Viveka looked appalled at his answer.

"I'll feed you all to the darkspawn if you don't shut up." Valerie shot her companions a glare as she began walking up the stairs. "This isn't a time for jokes."

"I disagree with you completely." Lirim grinned at her. Valerie scoffed and kicked the door open, her tiny form disappearing into the room.

"She might kill you if we survive this."

Lirim laughed. "She secretly loves me. She just…" He cut off at the sound of a large crash and a loud roar. "Valerie!" The three Wardens raced up the stairs and into the room the redhead had disappeared to.

Valerie's body was slumped against a wall across the room, her daggers scattered in two different directions. An ogre loomed over her, his arm reaching down to pick her up.

"No!" Viveka froze the ogre's arm, panting at the effort it took to do so. Her mana reserves were not completely replenished.

"I'm going to heal her! You two keep that thing away from Valerie!" Lirim and Alistair dashed over to the ogre and Valerie. Alistair used his shield to shove the creature's fist away from the damaged elf. Viveka released the ice on its arm and pushed it back with an ice fist. The ogre angrily growled and turned its attention to the Wardens attacking it.

Lirim directed his attention away from the fight, trusting the other two to keep it away from him. Valerie let out a cough and clutched her stomach with a groan.

"Walls hurt."

Lirim grinned and placed his hands over her. "I thought now wasn't the time for jokes."

A warm light washed over Valerie, and she grimaced. "It's a fact, not a joke." She glanced at his hands. "So much for not being a mage."

"It's something we can talk about later." Valerie was able to breathe more easily. She waved his hands away and shakily stood up.

"I'll hold you to that." The elf located her daggers and turned to the fight. Alistair was deflecting a blow with his shield while Viveka attempted to set its limbs on fire.

"Well, we can't let them have all the fun." Lirim took out his ax and lit it on fire. "Shall we?"

Valerie frowned. "I want that." Lirim grinned even wider. He flicked his hand at her daggers, and Valerie was overjoyed to see them light up. "Alright, I'm ready."

The two Wardens joined their companions in the fight. Lirim helped fend the ogre off Alistair, the older Warden's shield starting to dent from the strength of the creature's blows.

"You jinxed us." Alistair shot Lirim a glare as he hacked at the ogre's legs.

"No, no," Lirim slammed his ax into the ogre's leg, causing it to stumble. "You said there would be an army. This is only one darkspawn."

"An ogre is practically an army by itself." Their banter was cut off as Valerie was thrown between them. The rogue had been attempting to climb the creature's back.

"Can't you two talk about this later?"

The two men looked at each other and smiled. "Nope!"

Valerie scowled. "Well, can you at least keep its attention off me. I'm going to climb it."

Alistair deflected another swing. "I think I heard you wrong."

"You heard me right." She glanced at Viveka. "Freeze its legs and keep him there as long as you can!" The elven mage nodded. The ogre's legs were encased in ice, and Viveka felt sweat start to bead on her forehead. The large darkspawn lashed out, and the two male Wardens were quick to block his attacks. Valerie dashed around to the creature's back and dug her daggers into it once again. This time, Lirim and Alistair stopped its arms from throwing her off its back. Valerie successfully climbed to the top of its shoulders, and she gripped its horns to steady herself.

"This is for throwing me into a wall!" Valerie jammed her blade into the ogre's throat and dragged it to the other side. The creature crashed to the ground, blood spilling out of its neck. Valerie lept off its shoulders as it began to fall, Alistair catching her and helping her stand.

"Light that beacon." Valerie shoved Alistair away from her and tried to wipe some of the blood from her face.

Viveka collapsed where she had been standing. "I don't think I can muster a flame."

Valerie shot Lirim a look. "You light it then."

Lirim frowned but did as she said. Lighting the beacon was more important than his discomfort.

Viveka raised an arm and pointed at him. "Knew it!"

Lirim turned away from the lit beacon and sighed. "Can we talk about this later. I want to get out of here."

"He's right. We should -" The door crashed open, and a horde of darkspawn spilled inside the room. Viveka stumbled to her feet and joined the other Wardens as they backed away. An arrow shot out, knocking Valerie to the ground.

"Valerie!" More arrows followed that one, and the Wardens were all knocked back. Viveka pulled the last of her mana to shield herself with ice. The others all fell behind her.

"Oh no, oh no," Viveka could feel herself draining. Her tiny shield would not be able to protect her forever. She eyed the ogre's blood in the corner and the blood of her companions behind her. She had never used someone else's blood before. But, they'd forgive her if she saved them, wouldn't they?

Viveka drew power from the ogre first. A wall of ice formed before the group, its crystals tinted red from the blood. The elf strained under the blows of arrows and swords, but she would not falter. Blood magic had done nothing good for her. It was time to change that.

The ogre's blood slowly began to run dry, and Viveka turned to her own blood next. She would only use her friends' blood if she had to.

"My, you are an interesting one."

Viveka nearly dropped the ice wall in her shock. What was Morrigan's mother doing here?

"How did you…?"

"Bah, that is unimportant." The old woman waved her away. "What's important is that you survive." Viveka nearly fainted as she turned herself into a small dragon. Morrigan's mother tilted her head, amused. "Are you just going to stand there?"

Viveka scrambled to pull her companions onto the dragon's back. She was weakened from her spell, but adrenaline helped her accomplish her task. She would not let them die. Viveka secured her friends on the dragon's back just as her ice wall finally broke. The dragon took to the sky, the tower disappearing behind them.

Viveka wondered if perhaps blood magic did make her insane.


	7. Lothering

Lirim felt the ache in his body as his mind regained consciousness. Somehow, there was a bed beneath him instead of stone. Somehow, he was not dead.

"Ah, your eyes finally open."

He forced himself to sit up on the bed. To his surprise, Morrigan was bustling around the little home, moving around containers of bandages and herbs.

"What...how did I get here?"

Morrigan approached his bed and checked his wounds. "From what I understand, you and your fellow Wardens were cornered in the tower. Mother rescued you."

Lirim winced when her fingers prodded at a particular tender wound. Had he been hit with an arrow there? "How did she…?"

"Mother has her ways." Morrigan stepped away from his wounds and returned to a small pot cooking in the corner. "Your injuries are healing quite nicely. If you would like, two of your friends are waiting outside for you to wake."

"Two?"

Morrigan made a vague gesture next to the cot next to him. Beside him, Valerie was lying on the bed, her torso wrapped in bandages.

"I understand she hurt her ribs during the attack?" Lirim nodded. "Whatever spell you used did not heal them completely, but she will be fine after some rest." Lirim frowned at the mention of her ribs. She had seemed fine after he healed her. Was she more injured than he thought? He felt guilty for assuming he had healed her completely.

Lirim slowly stood from the bed. "Thank you."

Surprise flickered briefly on Morrigan's face, though she was quick to conceal it. "I...you are welcome, though Mother did most of the work. I am no healer. Your armor is by the door. Once you feel well enough, you are welcome to put it back on. Mother is also waiting for you outside. She has asked to speak with all of you once you are all up and about."

"I'll head outside then. Thanks again." Lirim flashed her a grateful smile and took a step out of the hut. He was far too tired to put on his chainmail or carry his greataxe.

The moment he stepped outside, he could feel the tension in the air. Despite what Morrigan had said, her mother was nowhere to be seen. Alistair was sitting near a small pond by the hut, armor missing and body hunched over. Viveka sat on the opposite side of the clearing near a fire pit, and if he looked close enough, Lirim could see dark bags under her eyes.

"Are you guys alright?"

Viveka simply shrugged her shoulders. Alistair turned away from the pond and frowned. "I thought we were all going to die. If it weren't for Morrigan's mother, we'd all be dead on top of that tower."

"We're all alive, Alistair."

"Not Duncan. Not Cailan." Lirim could feel the older Warden's sorrow from where he stood. "None of this seems real."

A loud scoff came from the doorway behind him. Valerie had woken up, an arm wrapped around her stomach and an unpleasant look on her face. "Seems pretty real to me. What the hell even happened back there?" Lirim offered to help her walk to the clearing, but she waved him away and went to sit by Viveka.

"Darkspawn swarmed the tower." Lirim snapped his gaze to Viveka, worried about the haunted look on her face. "Everyone fell. Loghain quit the field." Tears welled in her eyes. "Everyone is dead."

Alistair stepped away from the pond and walked over to join the others. "Viveka said she was there when Morrigan's mother saved us. We have her to thank for saving us as well."

Viveka shook her head. "I only bought us time. If my ice had covered the hole longer than maybe -"

"If you hadn't done anything things might have been a lot worse." Lirim wished she'd have more confidence in herself. "I don't even know how you could've had the energy to hold off all those darkspawn after the ogre we fought."

Viveka looked away from everyone, trying to hide the guilt that appeared on her face. "I...managed."

Valerie scowled. "I just can't believe that stupid shem would leave everyone to rot like that. Glad to see that all rich nobles are the same; they're willing to ruin everyone else's life to better their own."

"I'm not entirely sure his life is better now." Lirim found himself agreeing with her on one thing, though. Loghain had left everyone to die.

"He's alive, isn't he? That's better than most of the people who had been at Ostagar." Alistair grimaced at Valerie's bluntness, but she continued anyways. She either didn't notice his discomfort or didn't care. "I bet that bastard didn't even have to fight any darkspawn. He's probably sitting in some comfy chair, sipping tea by the fire, and laughing at all those he killed." Fire danced in her eyes. Lirim suddenly felt afraid for Loghain, though he didn't feel bad for the man.

"Now those are words with fight in them."

The group glanced up to see Morrigan's mother approaching them. Viveka hastily stood up, and Valerie followed her lead, using the other elf to help her stand.

"Morrigan's...I just realized we don't even know your name." Lirim rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"Names are pretty but useless. The Chasind folk call me Flemeth; I suppose it will do."

Viveka's eyes widened. "You are her then, the Witch of the Wilds? Then that's how you were able to…" Flemeth shot her a grin, a strange glint in her eyes. Viveka stopped whatever she had been planning to say.

"Why did you save us? Wouldn't the king have been better?" Lirim didn't think there was much just the four of them could do against the Blight. The king at least had command over the lands.

Flemeth scoffed. "That fool was nothing but a puppet on a string, moving only when he had the permission of others to do so. He has always been unnecessary in the grand scheme of things. Besides," the strange glint returned to her eyes, "we couldn't have had all the Grey Wardens dying at once, now could we? It has always been the Grey Wardens' duty to unite the lands against the Blight. I doubt that has changed now."

Valerie grimace. "Well, it's a little hard to do that with Loghain killing all the Grey Wardens."

"Not all of them." Lirim ignored the glare the redhead sent his way. "And just because something is hard doesn't mean it's not our duty anymore."

"But we were fighting the darkspawn! The King had nearly defeated them! Why would Loghain do this?" Alistair ran a frustrated hand through his hair.

"Now that is a good question. Men's hearts hold shadows darker than any tainted creature." A chill ran through the group at Flemeth's words. "Perhaps he believes the Blight is an army he can outmaneuver. Perhaps he does not see the evil behind it is the true threat."

"The archdemon."

At Viveka's whisper, a heavy burden fell on the Wardens' shoulders. The Archdemon had killed an entire army without even showing up. They were the only Wardens left.

"Well, we can't just ignore it." Valerie's words cut through the tension. "We have to kill it before it kills everyone else."

"By ourselves?" Alistair's voice was coated in disbelief. "No Grey Warden has ever defeated a Blight without the army of half a dozen nations at his back." He paused in his rant, his cheeks coloring in embarrassment. "Not to mention that I don't know how."

Flemeth raised an eyebrow at his confession. "How to kill an archdemon or how to raise an army? It seems to me that those are two very different questions. Have the Wardens no allies these days?"

"The treaties!" Lirim jumped into the conversation, excitement on his face.

Alistair straightened up, some hope appearing in his expression. "There's also Arl Eamon. He wasn't at Ostagar, and he's Cailan's uncle. We can go to Redcliffe and appeal to him for help!"

"I may be old, but this sounds like an army to me." Flemeth had an amused smirk on her face. Lirim wondered if she enjoyed watching them flounder.

"So can we actually do this? Go to Redcliffe and these other places and...and build an army?" Alistair was practically bouncing now that they had a plan.

Valerie shrugged. "We don't really have any other choice."

"There is one more thing I wish to give you before you leave." The Wardens' excitement quickly changed to curiosity.

"You don't have to." Viveka tried to wave her generosity away. "You've already done so much."

"Nonsense."

The door to the hut opened and closed with a resounding crack. Morrigan sauntered out of the hut, looking annoyed that her house still had visitors. "The stew is bubbling, Mother dear. Shall we have four guests for the evening or none?"

"The Grey Wardens will be leaving shortly, girl, and you will be joining them. You may pack some stew to bring on the journey with you." Everyone froze at Flemeth's words. Lirim wondered if Morrigan was really a gift.

"What!"

Flemeth ignored Morrigan's outraged face. "You heard me, girl. Last time I looked you had ears."

Viveka hesitantly spoke up. "If she doesn't want to…."

"Bah!" Viveka flinched back at Flemeth's outburst. "She has been itching to get out of the Wilds for years. Consider this payment for your lives."

"Well, we can't say no when you put it that way." Lirim attempted to calm everyone. While he didn't know much about Morrigan, she did seem to be a very skilled mage. Her talents would be useful.

Morrigan glanced between her mother and the Wardens. "Mother, this is no how I wanted this. I am not even ready…"

"You must be ready." Despite her blunt words, Flemeth's tone was kind. "Alone, these four must unite Fereldon against the darkspawn. They need you Morrigan. Without you, they will surely fail, and all will perish under the Blight. Even I."

Morrigan's shoulders hunched, dejected. "I understand."

Flemeth turned her gaze to her guests. "And you, Wardens? Do you understand? I give you that which I value above all in this world. I do this because you must succeed."

"We understand," Lirim replied. He was grateful there was someone who wanted the Wardens to succeed.

"Allow me to gather my things, then. You might wish to do the same." Morrigan disappeared inside the shed.

"I'm worried about having an apostate travel with us." Alistair glanced worriedly at Lirim, praying that Flemeth would not hear them.

Lirim rolled his eyes. "You do realize I lived with an apostate, right? Besides, we shouldn't turn away help when it's offered."

"I suppose you're right…" Alistair admitted begrudgingly.

"That is something we need to talk about still Lirim!" Lirim turned away from Alistair to face a very annoyed Valerie. She no longer looked bothered by her ribs. "You healed me!"

Lirim sighed. "I guess I can't really hide it anymore. I do know some magic, mostly just healing and weapon enhancements. I can cast some minor elemental spells too, but I've never been very good at it." He glanced over Valerie's weary state. "I'm sorry I didn't heal you all the way." He had never had to heal something as extensive as broken ribs. Valerie waved off his apology, stating that she felt nearly perfect again.

"You know, this would've been an important detail to know."

Lirim avoided Alistair's gaze. "Just something I'm used to hiding I suppose."

"Well, I don't want you hiding anymore." Valerie attempted to sound harsh, but Lirim could sense the underlying care in her words. The elf coughed awkwardly. "We should get our things together like Morrigan said."

Lirim was grateful for the change in subject. The Wardens shuffled into the hut to gather their armor and weapons. Lirim was surprised to see that his armor was still in decent shape. Perhaps Flemeth had fixed it up as well?

They exited the hut with Morrigan in tow. An unhappy expression was present on her face, but a pack and wooden staff were on her back. Flemeth still stood by the fire, watching all of them prepare to leave.

"I am at your disposal, Grey Wardens." The unhappiness extended to her tone as well. "I suggest a village north of the Wilds as our first destination. 'Tis not far, and you will find much you need there. I will be but another moment." She stepped away from the group to exchange a quick goodbye with her mother. Lirim turned away to give them privacy, and he hoped his companions were doing the same. It was always difficult to leave one's home.

Viveka thanked Flemeth on the group's behalf once the two were done talking. The woman wished them luck on their journey, and they left the hut with a heavy burden on their shoulders.

"How far is this village?"

Morrigan regarded Lirim with disinterest. "Not far. We'll be there long before night falls."

"Have you been there before?"

Her disinterest turned into annoyance. "I do not visit often. The villagers do not take well to my presence."

"Is there anyone that takes well to your presence?"

Valerie shot Alistair a look. "Don't be rude."

Alistair threw his hands up defensively. "Sorry, sorry, I'll keep my comments to myself."

Valerie rolled her eyes at him and turned her attention back to Morrigan.

"Does it really bother you that much that she's an apostate?"

Alistair glanced at the two mages beside him and frowned. "You don't think it's strange how her mother knew exactly where we were and was able to save us from being eaten to death?"

"She is the Witch of the Wilds," Lirim replied with a shrug.

"She's very powerful." Viveka remembered how the woman had transformed into a dragon. She had never seen such magic before. "I would not be surprised if she knew more than most people."

"Yes well," Alistair narrowed his eyes at Morrigan's back. "I find it hard to trust people like that."

"They did save our lives. If either of them wanted to kill us, then this is a very round about way of doing it."

Alistair considered Lirim's words. "I guess you have a point. Still, the whole thing is strange."

"Can't argue with you there." Lirim laughed. It was hard to believe he had been living alone in the forest just a couple days ago. Now he was forming an army. "The Maker is probably enjoying himself, watching us run around with our heads cut off."

Alistair grinned. "Now that…." He paused, his face turning serious. Lirim felt his blood quicken and heard a ringing in his ears. "Darkspawn."

The creatures poured out of the trees and onto the pathway. The group quickly grabbed their weapons, some members already charging into the fray. Lirim cast a fire charm on all of the blades, and Valerie cast him a quick look of appreciation. She obviously enjoyed having her weapon on fire. Viveka and Morrigan stood near the back of the battle, their spells weaving past allies and hitting enemies. Viveka held back on some spells, worried about hitting her companions like she had in their first battle. Morrigan, on the other hand, had no such fears. She trapped her enemies in crushing cages, entropy spilling from her staff. One of the darkspawn slipped past Valerie and made it way over to the mages. Viveka squealed as it got closer and shot a blizzard spell at it. The darkspawn's feet froze to the ground, and as Viveka channeled a spell to finish the job, a large furball slammed into it. The two creatures fell to the ground, the darkspawn quickly being shredded by Viveka's savior.

The bundle of fur hopped off its prey, and everyone else wandered over once they finished their kills.

"You're…" Viveka took in the creature's bloodstained fur and happy face. "You're the dog from Ostagar!"

The mabari barked happily and wagged his tail. Viveka crouched down, and he immediately leaned in to lick her face. The mage groaned at the slobber dripping off her cheek but scratched behind his ear nonetheless.

"Well, would you look at that." Lirim laughed as the dog leaned into her touch. At least someone else had survived Ostagar. "I think he remembers you."

"Not only that," Alistair interjected. "I think he's chosen you."

"Chosen me?"

"Mabari imprint on those they find worthy." Viveka's eyes widened at Alistair's explanation. Did he see her as worthy because she saved his life?

Valerie and Morrigan exchanged looks of exasperation. "At least we know he can fight. I don't think we'll be getting rid of him anytime soon." Valerie had to admit she was impressed, though. There had been a couple guards back in Denerim who had owned mabari, and all of them had been fiercely loyal. Viveka would have her own personal protector.

"What'll you name him?" Lirim crouched down beside her and rubbed the dog's neck.

Viveka hummed and stared at the mabari. "I think I'll call him….Boreas." Boreas licked her face again, seeming to like his name.

Valerie coughed awkwardly. "Well, as lovely as this is, we should keep moving before it gets dark. How far away are we?"

"'Tis not much farther. We shall have no problems reaching our destination before nightfall."

Morrigan's statement proved to be true. The group reached the small town of Lothering just as the sun was beginning to set in the sky. The group could feel the weariness from travel and the previous battle sinking into their bones.

"Ah! More travelers!" Valerie halted the group and eyed the couple of men guarding the bridge before them. "Are you heading into town?"

Valerie narrowed her eyes and replied cautiously, "We are. What's it to you?"

One of the men, clearly the leader, crossed his arms and gave a crooked grin. "Well, you'll have to pay the toll. Ten silvers, then you can move on."

These men were clearly not guards; Valerie could tell by their lack of official armor and their shady attitudes. They were just thieves taking advantages of poor refugees. "We're not paying you."

The man shrugged. "Then I guess you won't be crossing this bridge."

Valerie deftly drew one of her daggers out of its sheath. "I don't take kindly to men who take advantage of the weak. I'll have you know that it didn't turn out well for the last shem that looked down on me."

The leader wearily eyed the dagger that was aimed for his face. "Perhaps...perhaps we could let you pass without paying the toll."

Valerie grinned, slipping her dagger back onto her belt. "Excellent." The thieves let out an audible sigh of relief. However, Valerie wasn't done with them yet. "What exactly is this toll going toward?"

The men sputtered. "I...well...you see…"

Lirim held back a laugh as he watched Valerie take apart the thieves with just her words. The redhead ignored the muffled laughter of her companions. "I think I'll be taking any money you've stolen with me."

"You can't just!"

Valerie shoved past them, picking up one of their supply boxes as she passed. "I can, and I will." Her fellow Wardens followed her lead, each picking up a box or bag as they walked by.

"How dare -" Valerie glanced back to see that Morrigan had cast a quick spell that sent all the men to sleep.

"Nice spell," Lirim teased. Morrigan merely shrugged in response.

"Will they be alright?" Viveka glanced over her bag at them, worry on her face.

"I simply put them to sleep. You will find when they wake up that whatever small amount of intelligence they had remains."

Lirim placed his box back on the ground. "We should tie them up and hand them over to the guards. Any of those boxes have rope in them?"

After some shuffling around, they managed to dig up some rope out of one of the boxes. They made short work tying the thieves up. Alistair glanced at the boxes and the thieves with a frown.

"We're not going to keep this stuff are we?"

Valerie glared at him. "That would make us no better than them. We're giving this to the chantry and turning these idiots over to the Templars."

"Aw, I knew you had a heart." Valerie ignored Lirim's teasing tone and started off in the direction of the chantry. The large building could be seen over all the tents and people milling about the town.

"I...uh…" Viveka handed her bag over to Lirim. "I would rather not go to the chantry if that's ok with you…"

Lirim regarded her curiously. "I guess that's fine. Can I ask why?"

Viveka paled. "I'd rather not tell."

Valerie flicked her eyes from Viveka to the chantry, an odd expression on her face. "Morrigan can go with you, then. I don't want the Templars to see her." Morrigan seemed pleased that she wouldn't have to go near the chantry. "See if you two can get us rooms at the tavern."

Morrigan and Viveka separated from the group, Boreas padding happily behind them. The small town was even more packed with people the further they went into it. The mages were forced to stick closely together in order to avoid being separated by the crowd. The tavern itself wasn't much better. Battered people lay outside the tavern, many of them leaning against barrels and fighting over bed space. Morrigan simple pulled Viveka inside, the elf struggling to process the number of people suffering.

The inside of the tavern was different, yet the same as the outside. Though it was still filled to the brim with refugees, the people were at least healthy looking and friendly.

"I don't think we're going to be able to find somewhere to stay…" Viveka felt uncomfortable with so many people around them.

"Well, well, I think we've been blessed!"

Viveka snapped her gaze to the group of armored men approaching them. Their armor looked familiar; she remembered seeing something similar on Loghain's men.

"Didn't we spend all morning asking about an elf that looked exactly like this one?" One of the men stepped closer to Viveka and leered at her. "Where're your friends, little Warden?"

Viveka took a step away from the men, her face pale and hands trembling. Morrigan's hand itched toward her staff, eyes sharp and deadly.

A woman shoved her way out of the crowd and eyed the soldiers wearily. She stood nearly as tall at the soldiers before her and just as broad, her muscles putting their armor to shame. "Might I ask what all this commotion is about?"

The soldier waved her concern away. "This elf is a traitor, a Grey Warden. I ask that you step away."

Viveka's eyes widened. "Traitor?" The soldier ignored her confusion and pulled out his sword. Viveka yelped and motioned to pull her staff out of its holder. However, the large woman jumped in front of her and held a blade the size of her body as a shield. The soldiers stepped back, moving into a defensive position.

The soldier gripped his blade tighter. "Ma'am, you are protecting a traitor. I must ask you again to step aside."

The woman raised an eyebrow. "See, here's where I'm going to have to disagree with you." She swung her sword in front of her and positioned it so she could lean her weight on it. "You see, my brother and I were at Ostagar. We were one of the few who managed to escape the field." Her eyes narrowed. "We saw you quit the field like the cowards you are."

The men's face reddened, out of anger or embarrassment Viveka wasn't sure. "Teryn Loghain did what he had to do to protect his people."

The woman scoffed. "I thought it was his job to protect the king. He didn't do a very good job of that, now did he?"

"The Grey Wardens killed the king! We were betrayed by them!"

She waved her hand, dismissing his argument. "Yes, well, good luck telling that to everyone now that the survivors have finally gotten out of Ostagar. There may be few of us, but we know the truth." She glanced briefly at Viveka and gave a slight smile. "The Wardens lit the beacon. They were as much of heroes as they could've been in such a situation."

"You should be careful what you say. We'll mark you as a traitor as well."

The woman laughed. "Oh, I'm simply shaking in my boots." She gripped her sword tight and gave the soldiers a challenging smirk. "Listen, if you leave now you'll spare poor Clyde some property damage, and you'll save your necks! It's a two-for-one deal! I promise that you won't find anything better!"

"What are you-"

She lifted her blade for a strike, a threat visible in her face. "Or, you can stay, and I can send you all to an early grave."

Viveka watched as the soldiers glanced at each other. She was worried that they would have to fight them after all. However, the leader put his sword away, an unhappy frown on his face, and his men followed his lead. "Loghain will hear of this."

The woman grinned and put her own sword away. "Yes, well, tell him he can get in line. I think the Blight will get to me before him."

The soldiers stalked out of the tavern, their eyes watching Viveka and the woman until they were out the door.

Viveka gaped at the woman. She had handled those men with such confidence! They hadn't gotten into a fight! "Thank you for helping!"

The woman waved her thanks away. "It was no problem. I wasn't lying about the property damage. Poor Clyde has had so many broken tables because of me and my brother." She smiled at the memories. "You can call me Hawke, though." Hawke offered her hand for Viveka to shake.

Viveka awkwardly gripped her hand. "Viveka...this is my…" What was Morrigan to her? "This is my companion, Morrigan. The dog is Boreas."

"It's wonderful to meet you. Is what those men said true? Are you two Wardens?"

"I'm a Warden; Morrigan is not."

Hawke frowned. "Are you the only Warden left?"

Viveka quickly shook her head. "Oh! Oh, no, there are others! They're at the Chantry, right now. We were trying to find a place to stay for the night."

"Ah, well, I'm afraid you won't find a place to stay here. The tavern has been full for days now. I'd recommend camping, honestly."

Viveka's shoulders slumped. She had hated camping and was looking forward to having a bed to sleep on. "You wouldn't know where we could get some tents, would you?"

Hawke's face lit up. "Actually, I know someone who would be happy to help you get anything you'd need for traveling!"

Hawke led them out of the tavern and back into the street. Morrigan gestured to Viveka, a serious expression on her face.

"Something is not quite right with our savior." Her voice was a low whisper. Viveka hoped Hawke did not hear them gossiping about her.

Viveka sent her companion a confused look. "What do you mean?"

"There is an energy coming from her that feels like magic, yet it is dampened?"

Viveka focused on Hawke's energy and found that Morrigan was right. A distinctive hum flowed through her body, yet the song was quiet. "Maybe she's just related to a mage?"

Morrigan simply hummed in response, not seeming pleased by that answer. Hawke continued walking them across town, her attention on Boreas rather than the conversation happening behind her.

"Here we are!" Hawke stopped them in front of a small medical camp. A young woman about Hawke's age was flitting around the camp, her auburn hair tied up in a messy bun. "I've brought you some friends my lovely ray of sunshine!"

The woman glanced up from her work, her face one of exasperation. "Why can't you just call me Rae like a normal person?"

Hawke grinned and walked over to help her friend carry one of the many baskets of food. "When have I ever been normal?" Rae simply shoved more baskets into Hawke's arms. She looked over at Viveka and Morrigan, a small smile replacing her annoyance.

"I'm Rae, a friend of Hawke's. What can I help you with?"

Viveka stared at the two, uneasy with their boisterous personalities. "Uh, I need some tents and supplies for the road. Hawke said you'd be able to help."

Rae sighed. "Of course she did." She shot a glare at Hawke. "Go help your sister with the injured; make yourself useful for once." Hawke laughed and scampered away, not seeming deterred by her friend's exasperation. Rae turned her attention back to them, a smile now on her face. "I think we have some tents to spare, along with a couple poultices and poisons."

"It isn't a bother?"

Rae shrugged and led them into a small shed. "I like helping people." She started gathering materials, and Viveka didn't have a clue what half the items were. "How many people are you traveling with?"

"There are five of us; six if you want to count Boreas."

Rae hummed and pulled out a couple packs. "We can only afford to spare three tents for now, but hopefully you will be able to find more on your travels." She shoved fabrics and vials into the bags, moving around the small room effortlessly.

"We appreciate anything you can give us."

The woman handed the packs over with a smile. "It's no problem, really. How long are you folks going to stick around?"

"Not for long, I'm afraid. We'll probably head out tomorrow morning."

"Ah, well, I wish you the best of luck then. Perhaps we'll meet one day in the future."

Viveka and Morrigan both picked up two packs each and slipped the final one on Boreas's back. The dog simply wagged his tail, the extra weight not affecting him. Morrigan, on the other hand, now had three packs to carry counting her own. She tried to hide the obvious strain on her face.

"Thank you again for your help." Rae waved them off, and the group left the shed with more weight than they had entered with.

"Warden!"

Viveka turned her attention to a familiar woman rushing toward her. Hawke must have escaped whatever task she had been saddled with.

"Hawke?"

"I have something I need you to do for me."

Viveka tilted her head, curious. "Anything." Morrigan shuffled unhappily behind her. Viveka knew Morrigan didn't want to carry so much for an extended period of time. "Ah, Morrigan, why don't you find the others. They're probably done in the chantry."

Morrigan nodded. "I shall take them back this way once we have been reunited."

The mage walked back toward the chantry, trying her hardest to look unaffected by the heavy weight on her back.

"I'll take one of those packs from you until your group arrives." Viveka gratefully handed over one of the packs, feeling better already. "Rae really filled these up, huh?"

"Ah, yeah." Viveka shuffled awkwardly. "What did you need?"

"Right! Follow me, please."

Hawke led her over to a singular cage that hung on the edge of town. A large, horned, grey man stood in the cage, a bored expression on his face. Viveka stared at him in awe, never having seen anything like him.

"So you return." The man had clearly spoken to Hawke before, recognition on his face as they approached.

"Of course." She gave him a wide grin. "Warden, this is Sten. I want you to take him with you."

Viveka blinked. Had she heard her correctly? "You want me to...what?"

"Sten has done some dastardly deeds, and so the town has sentenced him to die with the darkspawn. I think that is too cruel a fate, no matter what the crime. At least if he goes with you, I know he will be less likely to commit any more crimes."

"He...what did he do?"

"I have been convicted of murder. Death will be my atonement."

Viveka looked between Hawke and Sten. Was she really expected to take a murderer with her? Hawke just seemed exasperated. "We've talked about this Sten. Dying isn't actually an atonement."

"Would you consider hunting darkspawn atonement?"

Sten eyed Viveka curiously. "You are a Grey Warden, then?"

"Uh, yes." She didn't like the way he was looking at her.

"My people have heard legends of the Grey Wardens' strength and skill...though I suppose not every legend is true."

Did he just...insult her? She turned her gaze to Hawke, who seemed torn between laughing and looking scandalized. "Sten, it isn't nice to insult your savior!" Sten did not seem affected by her admonishment. "Ah, it looks like your group has arrived. I'll leave you with your new friend, then. Good luck!" Hawke handed the pack back over to Viveka and walked away with a wave. Viveka felt exhausted watching her leave and knowing she would be left with Sten.

"This is the favor Hawke wanted?"

Viveka nodded feebly. "Can you get him out, Valerie?"

"You are aware he is a murderer, yes?"

Viveka realized that their group had gained a new addition. The woman was dressed in leather armor with a large bow strapped to her back.

"You are…?"

Valerie introduced the woman as she worked on the cage's lock. "That's Leliana. She's crazy. Lirim said she could join."

"She's not crazy." "I'm not crazy!" Lirim and Leliana both disagreed, one louder than the other. Valerie simply ignored their protests.

Sten's cage opened with a loud creak. He stepped down from it, a serious expression on his face. "It is done. I will find my atonement on the battlefield."

"Fantastic." Valerie wasn't even phased. "Morrigan told me you two couldn't find us a place to stay?"

Viveka slumped. "I wish we had. Some kind people gave us tents and supplies, though."

"Well, I guess it will have to do. I vote we get out of this town now, then. I don't think these people would appreciate seeing a murderer walking around."

"There's a bridge not too far from here. We can probably set up camp around it." Valerie nodded at Lirim's suggestion and gestured for everyone to gather their things. Sten did not have any armor with him, but Valerie would search for some in the morning.

The bridge was indeed not far from the town, but to the group's dismay, a small horde of darkspawn was attacking a small caravan.

Valerie shrugged off her pack and pulled her daggers out. "Sten, watch our stuff. I don't want you fighting without any weapons." The Qunari seemed displeased with the order, but he didn't argue with her. Leliana stood near him, taking out enemies with her arrows and keeping an eye on him.

"Mighty timely arrival there, my friend! I'm much obliged!"

Two dwarves crept out from behind the caravan, grateful smiles on their faces.

"It was no trouble." Lirim put his ax away and picked up one of the discarded packs.

"My name is Bodahn Feddic." The dwarf motioned to the other beside him. "This is my son, Sandal." The boy gave a happy hello in greeting. "The roads have been mighty dangerous these past few days. Might I ask where you're headed? We might be going the same way."

Valerie raised a brow. "Are you saying you'd like to travel with us?"

Bodahn shrugged. "You all seem like very skilled individuals. My boy and I would be extremely grateful for the protection. In return, we'd be happy to help keep you well supplied with any wares you might need."

The offer wasn't a bad one. "In that case, you're welcome to tag along. You wouldn't happen to have any Qunari armor, would you? Our new friend needs some." Lirim gestured to Sten.

Bodahn looked at him in consideration. "We might have something that would fit him."

The group continued their journey out of Lothering, the Wardens feeling more confident about the daunting task ahead of them. They had only been in town a day, and already they had gathered more members for their mission. Perhaps gathering an army would be just as easy.


	8. On the Road

The sun beat down on the group, sweat gathering on their brows. Valerie marched at a grueling pace at the front of the pack, a frown etched onto her face. Alistair walked not far behind her. His face was tight with nerves, as if afraid that one wrong move would set the elf off. Lirim took up the rear with Sten beside him. The group had put in meticulous efforts to separate the Qunari and elf.

"What exactly did he say to upset Valerie?"

Viveka sighed at Leliana's question. "Apparently after the meeting last night he...well he told her a woman shouldn't be leading. She...did not take it well." Valerie had woken the entire camp with her screaming. Sten had not seemed bothered by her colorful insults; in fact, he just seemed to grow more and more disappointed with each word thrown at him. "I don't really get why he said those things, though."

"The Qunari are a very religious people. The Qun tells them how they should live their lives, and if someone chooses to separate themselves from the Qun, then they are considered wrong and re-educated in the ways of the Qun."

Viveka grimaced. "He keeps looking at me as if I'm going to turn into an abomination."

Leliana smiled sadly. "The Qunari leash and bind their mages in order to control them. I'm afraid he won't stop unless your magic disappears."

"That's...not very reassuring."

"Perhaps he will warm up to everyone by the time we reach Redcliffe, yes? He just needs time to get to know everyone." Leliana's eyes lit up. "That is what I intend to do. You were from the Circle before you joined the Wardens. What was it like?"

Viveka glanced at the ground to avoid her earnest gaze. "It was...educational." That was at least some version of the truth. "How long had you been at the Chantry?"

"Not long, I'm afraid." She shrugged. "Before I joined the Chantry I had been a traveling minstrel in Orlais."

"Does that mean you have stories?" The mage's face became hopeful.

Leliana laughed. "I have many stories, and I would love to tell them to you sometime." Viveka grinned happily.

"Wynne used to tell us stories in the Tower when we were younger. Even as we got older, my friends and I would sneak in to listen to them." Viveka's smile dropped. What must Wynne think of her now? She must be extremely disappointed in her.

Leliana, bless her, took Viveka's frown as a sign that the mage missed her home. "I'm sure we will be able to stop by the Circle after Redcliffe. It isn't too far away, after all."

She smiled awkwardly. "We'll have to stop by eventually for the treaty." She was dreading that moment. Perhaps she could just hide during the conversation.

"That is true! I'm sure everyone will be happy to see you again!"

Viveka couldn't talk about this anymore. "I'm sure." She glanced over at Alistair's awkward figure. Valerie seemed to be harassing him. "I'm...going to go keep Alistair company." Leliana glanced at her curiously but nodded in agreement. Viveka gratefully escapes the conversation to walk by her fellow Wardens.

"How do you even know this Arl Eamon, Alistair."

Alistair jumped and avoided Valerie's sharp gaze. Viveka sent him a comforting smile that he eventually returned. "I grew up in Redcliffe. I actually worked in the stables at Eamon's house, so we talked from time to time."

Valerie hummed, her eyes narrowing. "I don't see why some noble would care what some stable boy had to say. It doesn't matter if you're a Grey Warden now."

"Just because someone is a noble doesn't mean they're a bad person. Arl Eamon is one of the best men I know. He was like family to me."

The elf turned her attention back to the road, done with the conversation. "Well for all our sakes I hope you're right."

Viveka decided to cheer up Alistair, his kicked puppy expression too painful. "Why had Duncan recruited you if you were just a stable boy?"

"I actually wasn't always a stable boy. When Duncan recruited me, I had been in the Chantry for Templar training." He frowned. "I hated it there. I had never been more grateful when Duncan took me away from that place."

"Why would you join the Templars if you hated it?"

"Ah, well, it hadn't really been my choice."

Confusion washed over Viveka's face. "What do you mean?"

"You see, Eamon sent me away because -"

"What do you mean 'Eamon sent me away?'" Valerie stopped walked and whirled around to face the other Wardens. "Why would he send you away? I thought you were just a stable boy."

Sweat beaded on Alistair's forehead. "Ah, yes, well, you see…"

"Even if he is a noble, he doesn't have control to make you move somewhere else just because he wants you to."

Alistair fidgeted. "I...I wanted to wait to tell you until we got a little closer. I didn't want you to think differently of me, but I don't really think I have much of a choice now."

"What are you talking about?"

He turned away from the two elves as if bracing for a blow. "I'm actually a bastard child."

The entire group paused, Alistair's words hanging in the air. Valerie clenched and unclenched her fist. "Eamon had an affair with some poor elven servant then, yeah? Such a great guy, for sure."

"That's...that's the thing. Eamon isn't my father." He hesitated to take a step away from her. "King Maric is my father. Cailan was my brother, well, half-brother."

"You didn't think this was important to tell us!"

"I didn't think it would matter! No one's ever wanted me to be Maric's son before; I didn't think it would change now."

Valerie growled and threw her arms into the air. "Just...just go stand in the back with Sten! You're both on time out!" Lirim snickered at her word choice but swiftly changed it into a cough when her anger was directed at him.

"Oh, marvelous, Alistair is not just a fool, but a royal fool. This makes everything so much better." Alistair ignored Morrigan's jab and shuffled over to Lirim. Lirim offered him a sympathetic look, but even he seemed slightly rattled by the news.

Valerie spun back around, her back stiff. "We're going to keep moving."

The group marched in awkward silence, Valerie much farther ahead than the others. Viveka had dropped to the back near Lirim, both Wardens unsure how to respond to the recent events.

"I can't really judge him for not telling us the full truth." He had, after all, attempted to hide the fact he knew magic.

Viveka nodded. "Everyone has their secrets."

"I'm going to try and talk to her."

Viveka grimaced. "I think she will rip your head off."

"We can't afford to have tension between us. We're the only Wardens left." He motioned to Sten and Alistair. "Watch the two troublemakers for me." Viveka only offered a small smile in return.

Lirim made his way to the front, ignoring the curious looks of his other companion. Valerie did not acknowledge him as he took a place beside her.

"So is it the fact he lied or the fact he's a noble that bothers you so much?"

Valerie huffed. "I don't know what you mean."

"Please, I saw the way you reacted to Cailan, and I hear the hate you have whenever you talk about nobles. He might be related to a noble, but he was raised as a commoner like you and me." Valerie merely scoffed at him. "Besides, are you telling me you don't have any secrets hidden away behind that grumpy facade."

"I don't have any secrets. Viveka knows how I was recruited, and I won't lie if you ask me. I'm not ashamed of my past or who I am. I have nothing to hide."

"No, but you don't seem too keen on admitting your hatred for nobles. Just remember not all nobles are the same, and that technically he wasn't one."

She grumbled. "I'm not saying you're right, but I'll think about it. Alistair hasn't done anything noble-ish, I guess."

"Baby steps." He couldn't fix her prejudices in one conversation, he supposed. She waved him off. "So, how much longer until we reach Redcliffe."

Valerie sighed, though she seemed happy with the change in conversation. "I don't really know. The only other place I've ever traveled to was Ostagar. I don't really know Fereldon that well." She frowned. "Alistair had been the one helping me navigate. He said the Chantry had made sure he had basic knowledge of the land. I...probably shouldn't have sent him to the back."

"Do you want me to send him back up here?"

"No, that wouldn't be a good idea. I know we have to keep following this path, and that's good enough for now. If you want more details, feel free to ask him about it."

"Will we have to camp again?"

Valerie nodded. "At least one more time. It all depends on how quickly we can move and if we hit any major bumps."

"That's reassuring." He regarded her thoughtfully. "How did you sleep last night?"

Valerie rolled her eyes. "You know how I slept last night. We all had that same stupid dream."

"I just figured I'd check. You were more preoccupied with Sten last night than the dream."

"Alistair said the dreams are worse during a Blight. I hope they don't get much worse than last night."

"Well, if they get bad enough I'm sure Morrigan would be more than happy to cast a sleeping spell on us."

Valerie chuckled. "I think she'd rather be the one giving us the nightmares." The two turned to glance at their resident apostate, only to sigh at the sight of her arguing with Leliana over the Chantry.

"Does she get along with anyone?"

The elf shrugged. "I like her enough, threats of more nightmares aside."

"I guess that's close enough to getting along with her." Lirim grinned. "Makes sense that the two prickly people get along."

"That is not why we get along." Valerie scowled.

"You're not denying the prickly part." Lirim dodged Valerie's half-hearted punch with a laugh. "Ah, see, you're much better to talk to when you're not scowling at the world."

She rolled her eyes. "Maybe that's the idea. I don't want to talk to any of you."

"I know that's a lie! You think I'm a delight."

"Keep telling yourself that, Lirim."


End file.
